Forbidden
by Melby7777
Summary: Vampires and werewolves could never love one another. Not in a million years. They were natural enemies and all of them knew it. But it's not like Hidan ever followed 'family' tradition.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden****  
****author:**Melby7777**  
****Summary:** Vampires and werewolves could never love one another. Not in a million years. They were natural enemies and all of them knew it. But it's not like Hidan ever followed 'family' tradition.**  
Disclaimer:** Akatsuki is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**  
****Note:** The story is incomplete, but I will continue to work on it. I've decided to post things on updates rather than when I do complete the stories. It was a suggestion by my friend LunaSunrise08 on deviant art.

**

* * *

Chapter One**

"For thousands of years, people have roamed the earth. Unbeknownst to humans, however, is that there are three species aside from human. All three have something very much in common: they live forever—immortals, if you may. Of course, they each have their own respective way of dieing.

"The three species live in this world, acting as humans and living normal, daily lives. Each avoids their respective deaths like the plague, causing their lives to be slightly different from humans. Not many humans are aware they exist, living their short lives oblivious as to just what their neighbor was."

The auburn haired man turns to his companion then, allowing all that he'd said to sink in. Once the other nods, he continues.

"We are one of those species; I trust you realize this." A curt nod is his only response. "Which one of the three are we then, Hidan?"

The albino gives a lopsided grin, his face shameless. "We're vampires, Pein… nothing special."

His friend smiles back, a little less brash than the other. "What do those who know of us call our species though?"

At this, the silver haired male frowns, his entire ego washing away. "Blood suckers… leeches…"

"Monsters." At that, the pierced man stands and turns to the door just before it opens. His crimson, ringed eyes lock on the face of a beautiful, blue haired woman as she walks in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She says simply, closing the door behind her. Gracefully crossing the room, she reaches the two males and sits down as though she'd been there the entire time.

The man, Pein, smiles lightly and shakes his head. "Not at all Konan… I was just talking with Hidan about what we are."

Rolling her own red eyes, Konan shakes her head. "Not this speech again, Nagato…"

He chuckles lightly, taking a seat beside her and grabbing hold of her equally pale hand. "If you know it so well, why don't you tell Hidan just what we're like…?"

A small smile graces her light face before she pecks a kiss to his cold lips. "Of course…" She murmurs in reply before turning to the other male. "So Hidan, what do you know of vampires?"

Hidan sighs, kicking his foot up onto the coffee table before him. "Well, I know we drink blood…" He stares into space for a second, contemplating his next sentence. "The only way we can die is if we're exposed to the sun, unless it's only a small part of our skin."

He locks eyes with the woman for a moment, waiting for her to ask him to continue. Pein nuzzles his face against her neck in the silence, kissing it lightly before biting. A chuckle escapes Hidan then, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Though it's assumed we don't, vampires do have their own blood. Human blood just tastes better." He looks down at his folded hands for a second. "We can drink each others' blood, but—"

"It's sexual to do so." A voice comes from the doorway then, earning their attention. Pein pulls away from Konan then, blood staining his fangs and the bite mark disappearing from her neck altogether.

Two other vampires stood in the entryway, their hands intertwined. Each in turn were very beautiful, their bodies average looking despite the strength the other three knew they had. The taller of the two had long, brightly shinning golden hair while the other was a redhead, his hair short and messy. They were both men, though the blond looked a bit like a woman.

Hidan glares at the redhead, his lips set in a pout. "Right… thanks for cutting me off, Pinocchio."

A short laugh escapes his lips before he shakes the red locks of his bangs from his eyes, his fangs bared in a smirk. "Don't need to be so rude, Hidan."

"Whatever, Sasori…" The younger vampire turns away then, his shoulders tense with anger. "Anyway, as I was fucking _saying_, we lure in our victims with our natural beauty, our sent, and our voice. It's like they can't get enough of us."

Pein nods to the silver haired male before turning to Konan once more. She shudders under his gaze, knowing he wanted to continue biting her. The minute she nods her head, the pierced man continues sucking her blood from her neck.

Hidan rolls his eyes at this, choosing to watch the other pair in the room sit on an adjacent couch to listen to the rest of his list. "We never sleep—ever." He continues while smirking at them, silently grateful they didn't like openly biting each other. "I guess there's nothing else to say other than whom our enemies are."

The auburn haired male pauses in his suckling, Konan's panting breath stopping short. Sasori's blood colored eyes slowly narrow in response, his blond lover giving a slight smirk to encourage his friend to continue.

"Humans can't hurt us; only another immortal can." Hidan murmurs, his eyes dancing across the eager faces. "And the only other immortal of the three that wants to hurt us is the wolves."

Deidara chuckles lightly. Under his breath, he silently agrees. "Werewolves, un…"

Hidan sneers in response, his only chuckle breaking loose. "Those stupid human turning wolves." He barks a laugh, even though he knew the others were only listening not because it's funny to talk of their enemies; it's one-hundred percent serious. "The other immortals—demons—aren't in this war of immortals; they'd rather fucking watch from the sidelines.

"So the only type of people that can even kill an immortal is another immortal; werewolves and vampires jump at the chance to kill each other and demons simply sit neutral. The only time a demon interferes in our eternal war is when they're bored."

Pein stands then, his eyes closed. "That's enough Hidan; we get it, you know what you are." He smirks then, opening his eyes to stare down at his 'child'. "You've only been a vampire for a week and you already know all this. Konan taught you well in the past week."

Konan smiles in approval, looking to the man she'd turned only seven days ago. Hidan returns the grin, knowing the woman thought of him as her son—despite that meaning the clan leader would technically be his vampire father.

Sasori stands with Deidara, the two nodding to their newest family member. Hidan nods back, watching them leave hand in hand. Pein holds out his hand, Konan taking and standing.

"We'll return for you later, Hidan." The pierced leader turns to his supposed son. "Tonight will be your first hunt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

His sharp teeth snarl into a smirk, the others watching him passively. "Tonight is the newblood's first hunt, boys…"

A round of snarled agreement rouses from the other men in the room, a howl of excitement filling their blood. "When do we begin, boss?" A smaller man calls from the front of the crowd, the black and orange, swirl eye patch covering his right, dazzling onyx eye from view. The twins on either side of him nod in agreement, their own toothy grins shinning in the dim candle light.

The leader of the pack's grin grew at this call. His pale blue cheeks hue pink with joy as he barks a laugh. "When the sun goes down—like always, Tobi!"

The eye-patched man nods enthusiastically before he turned to the twins beside him to add more to the excited chatter about him. Only two of the men among the crowd remained silent.

"Itachi, Kakuzu—you two aren't still upset I asked you to give up your night off for this hunt on the newblood, are you?" The blue toned male jumps down from his perch to address his quiet friends more directly.

Itachi—the shorter of the two—kept his crimson eyes closed in deep thought, his pale lips set in a straight line. The leader always wondered how this man—whose veins were destined to become a leech's—could have ever of become one of them. He truly looked like the blood suckers' ally, though his second form told otherwise. Most of the pact told rumors a long time ago of the Uchiha being a spy for their enemies, simply because of his appearance—long raven colored hair and blood red eyes, long pronounced nose ridges under his eyes, pale white skin; a true bloodsucker semblance.

As for the other, no one ever doubted who or what he was. Kakuzu was practically like their pack's second leader, standing just below their real leader's height. He was built like any warrior, and his skin was tanned from the sun's rays. Stitches cover his sculptor-like build, scars from past battles with the enemy. His eyes were an astounding and piercing blaze of green, surrounded by an inferno of red, forever burning. A brunette mane hung in stringy pieces around his scarred cheeks, the man never having bothered to cut it any shorter than his shoulders. Behind the chapped, tanned lips were a set of sharp teeth that any immortal would be proud of.

"Perhaps we are angry, Kisame…" Itachi murmurs to their blue leader, his crimson eyes opening to look up into the golden eyes. Kisame simply shook his head, running his right hand through his own messy cerulean hair. "But then again, it's always fun to hunt the newbloods…"

Kisame barks a laugh once more at this, his hand falling to his friend's shoulder. "You truly are more menacing than you make yourself look, 'Tachi…"

It was small, but the leader didn't miss the smile his best friend gave him. Kakuzu sighs from beside the two, earning their attention. "I hate newbloods…" He mutters, looking out to their pack's crowd. "They never know what to do when a werewolf attacks…"

Kakuzu glances at the blue man once another laugh erupts. "But where's the fun in fighting someone experienced, Kakuzu?"

"The fight lasts longer…" Kakuzu looks over to the obnoxiously loud shouts on the other side of the room. "Someone better stop Zet and Su from hurting Tobi…"

Kisame smirks his toothy grin at this. "They're only playing, Kakuzu."

"Tobi doesn't seem to notice this…" Itachi murmurs before leaving his friends to save his cousin from a possible threat.

Kisame watches the raven haired male leave, a small grin on his lips. "I love that Itachi…"

"I know you do…" Kakuzu mutters, crossing his arms and huffing. "I hear this every night…"

For what seems the hundredth time, Kisame laughs. "You need to get laid, Kakuzu."

"What does that—"

Kisame cuts him off with another barking laugh. Itachi approaches them once more then, Tobi in tow. "Kisame, the sun has set."

The leader stops all laughing to look at his little weasel. "Alright then, let everyone know…"

Moments later the entire pack was in order once more and Kisame was standing over them. "Tonight, we hunt for a newblood!" Howls grace his ears then. "Prepare yourselves!"

At this command, the air of the room shifts. All joking and cheering ceases for a different type of howl. Every man begins to feel the shift of their bones, the growing of certain muscles and the feel of hair—or rather fur—pop out of pours.

Each one falls to their hands, their backs shifting to another skeleton's form. Their hands grow larger, the fur coming out and forming around each crease. At last, claws break out of each finger tip, their thumbs moving from beside the growing fingers and aligning with their wrists.

Feet shift to form similar pads, their legs turning to allow the joints to bend another way. Pants begin to rip off of their forms, fur immediately forming around their newly shifted legs. The fur continues to grow along their back, tails growing out from their backbones. A howl erupts from each of them just as their hands and feet finally complete their shifts into large paws with sharp claws, their noses pointing up to the ceiling as a snout is slowly grown.

Their howls echo in the room as the transformation completes, every man's face now covered with fur. Each of them turns to look at the leader of the pack, awaiting the call for their exit.

Kisame looks about them all, pleased to see each in their second forms—the form of a wolf. Still in his human form, Kisame howls before he himself flashes into a form of a large, blue wolf; faster than the rest of them, and bigger than them all.

The werewolves howl in return below their leader before scattering, all running out through various openings of the warehouse. Kisame stays back, looking down at who was in his platoon that night.

Two green wolves, alike in every form but their eye colors; a smaller black wolf with an orange and black swirled eye patch; another black wolf with crimson red eyes; and finally, a simple brown wolf, whose stitches shown through the fur to the view of all.

A barked order and the six were gone in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hidan stares up at the brightly lit moon hanging in the sky, his crimson eyes drawn to it with an undisclosed fascination. He'd always loved the night, and now he was to live in it without any hope of ever seeing the sun and feeling its warm rays once again on his pale flesh.

Not with what he'd become.

Konan glances back to him over her shoulder, inquiry as to whether he was following or not. The man felt her stare and broke his trance from the rock in the sky, taking off after his clan's leader and wife.

They had only just left their large mansion, no one else going with them this night. Hidan didn't mind the lack in company—he only ever trusted Konan since the day she bit him and changed his life. It was only a week ago, but she really had become the mother his life never had.

"Are you prepared for tonight, Hidan?" Pein calls, not once looking back at his newest family member. The silver haired vamp shrugs his shoulders simply, glancing around at the night life of the town.

Pein scoffs under his breath, knowing the boy didn't like him. But he needn't complain; Hidan was willing to follow him, even if it was only because he was married to Konan.

They continue on their walk through the quieter part of town, reaching the livelier side moments later. Hidan's eyes scan the crowd of people, all too busy with their own lives and gambling to notice the three graceful beings. Only a few times did he feel the humans watch him, and of those times he smirked; those young and foolish women were eyeing him up—checking him out.

The street was lined with shops and bars; a few places to gamble and strip clubs of the like. Hidan knew this was exactly where a vampire would go—a place no one would notice a human having the life sucked clean from them by a leech.

Pein comes to an abrupt stop in front of a brightly lit building, various men and women entering and exiting the place. He looks the other man up and down, nodding in approval before leading his two companions inside.

Immediately, Konan and Pein hurry to the darker side of the place, expecting their newblood to follow. But Hidan remained near the entrance, his gaze lingering around the place to figure where he was.

The place was filled with smoke, loud and badly chose music playing in the background, the noise mingling with the loud talk and shouting of the other patrons. Gambling and sexual activities went on inside just about as much as it did outside in the streets.

Hidan didn't need to follow his clan parents; the two were probably in need of a little alone time. He knew what he'd come there for, but now that meant actually looking for someone.

He'd never had to hunt for a victim before. Of course, that didn't stop him from thinking it would be fun.

The thumping music was starting to hurt his head, but in spite of this he moved further into the crowd. Hidan looks around himself, trying to locate any being that would be good enough as his first meal.

Luck was on his side when, in the flashing of strobe lights, a very confident brunette female came before him, obviously thinking nothing of what he could quite possibly be. Hidan grins, reaching out to pull her towards him by the hips, grinding into her side in time with the loud music.

She laughs at this, oblivious to his heightened senses sniffing her out. Yes, she would do for his first. His mouth waters at the scent of her blood beneath the warm flesh; his mind briefly asks just what she would taste like before disregarding all logical thoughts and relying only on instinct. This human was foolish to not wonder what kind of creatures hung around this place.

And to so easily trust Hidan despite him being a stranger. Her predator in a sense, though she must not have known with the way she pulled on his hand. He willing follows her to a back room, the pounding of the music becoming muffled before she attacked.

Hidan fell back onto the cushioned bedding behind him, his mouth filling with her tongue moments later—ah, she tasted of alcohol. That explained a lot. He lolled his head back as she continued in this sloppy kiss and was sure he would have started laughing at her actions if she hadn't shoved her muscle down his throat.

Her kissing was _atrocious_! Hidan couldn't believe he was letting her dominate him like this; then again, he was always lazy, even when he'd had a soul. Slowly, he brings his hand up and pushes her away onto the bed, rolling over expertly to take over the control of the kiss. The drunken girl reacted well, kissing him eagerly in return.

He wasn't sure how far he would have gone if he hadn't remembered Pein's words; _do __**not**__ let the human distract you from your main goal. You are only out for hunting food, not sexual desires of the human mind._ Hidan grinned into the kiss before pulling apart from her, the girl obviously unhappy that he had, though he didn't particularly care. He wasn't doing this because of the lust in his mind; there was lust, but not for the girl.

Hidan was lusting for the liquid pumping in her veins, the very thing driving his mind crazy the more he sat upon her and smelled the air.

He rolled his crimson eyes at the girl's whines, only vaguely aware she wasn't happy he'd stopped. Suddenly he was kissing her again, much to her joys, but was pulling from the lips moments later. Hidan trailed light kisses over her cheeks and down her jaw line, slowing as he moved downward to the base of her neck.

Pein had said he didn't have to drink from the throat in the stereotypical fashion, but Hidan found no better way than there.

As soon as his lips touched the nape of her neck, Hidan's fangs grew and he bit into her flesh, savoring the sweet, metallic flavor of her blood.

The girl's moans came to an abrupt stop at the bite, her noises turning to screams of panic. Normally, humans loved the bite of a vampire—but there were still the few who feared it, despite how good it all felt. Sadly, Hidan found one of the few.

Ignoring her screams, Hidan continued to suck her lifeline from her veins, a euphoric pleasure sinking into his skin. Blood type O positive… he'd never tasted any blood before, but he knew that was what he tasted. It was simply the most amazing thing he'd tasted since entering his second life.

The flow stops suddenly, and the body in his arms becomes limp. Hidan pulls out his fangs, staring down at the new corpse below him. Gulping down the last of her blood, he stands and shakes his head; at least the bite and blood would disappear before anyone found the body. It was only natural after a vampire bit someone, even if it was a normal human.

He turns to leave the back room, stopping once he saw his reflection. Hidan smirks at himself, the blood staining his lips seeming to sink into his skin, the fangs of his teeth retracting to look more human.

Laughing at this, the blood sucker finally emerges from the back room in high spirits. All happiness wavered however when Konan grabs him and begins to pull him along at a quickening pace.

"Ko-Konan…! What's wrong?" He calls to her, noticing the anger on her normally calm face.

She stops and abruptly looks back at him. "Wolves." Hidan didn't need any other explanation as the woman pulled him along once more.

Upon leaving the building, they find Pein. He stood at the front of a frantic crowd, a scowl in place. Hidan turns to see just what he was staring at before wishing he hadn't looked. Before them stood a group of six wolves, the largest at the front and his blue fur shining in the moon light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Konan lets go of Hidan's wrist, clutching onto Pein's arm. The auburn haired male looks to her, a scowl in place on his lips. "Where's Hidan?"

"Right here, boss." Hidan drawls, though his body was tense as he stared at the wolves.

A nod comes from the clan leader, looking back to his 'child'. "My apologies that your first night out results in wolves appearing." He says sympathetically, shaking his head before glancing to the beasts. "Run from them, and _try_ not to get yourself killed. I really would prefer there to be no fighting tonight."

With that, Pein and Konan turn with the frantic crowd, disappearing amongst the screaming humans. Hidan scoffs, twisting around to look for a way out himself, finding that all the mortals were running in every direction. A hiss rises from his throat without intentions, though the newblood ignores this before taking off in a random direction, following the crowd.

The streets begin to darken as he runs from the populated area, fewer people crowding around him. Hidan slows to a stop, his chest rising as he breaths in, smelling the area for a sent different from humans. Something akin to musk and mutts catches his attention, the first thought flashing through his mind being to hide.

Hidan skirts around a corner into an alleyway, immediately scaling the side of the brick building to make it to the roof. He looks over the side, seeing one of the six wolves from the pack he saw earlier. Cocking his head to the side, the silver-haired vampire takes in the wolf's appearance, his gaze locking on the stitches he could see through the fur.

Suddenly, the wolf begins to shake violently, as though it were having a seizure, before it's form immediately changed. With his heightened hearing, Hidan cringed at the sound of bones cracking and moving into a different socket form. His crimson eyes widen at the sight below him, a naked, scarred man replacing the wolf.

"Kakuzu…!" A gruff voice calls, the werewolf turning to the source. Hidan also looks to the other man, wincing at the sight of another naked man. "The newblood is nearby, find him!"

The blue man watches his companion growl in annoyance. "Why do I have to find the idiotic newblood?" Hidan glowers at this, already taking a hatred to this 'Kakuzu'.

"Because 'Tachi and Tobi are injured from fighting the clan leader and his wife." Hidan holds back a gasp, jerking at the news of Konan and Pein. "Now go find him!"

Hidan watches the blue toned man shift into the large wolf again, figuring he was the leader. The other werewolf, Kakuzu, also changes once more, the bloodsucker jerking away from the ledge.

Kakuzu's head jerks up at the sudden rush of the newblood's sent, a snarl rippling past his fangs. He really hated newbloods; especially since this one seemed to be resting at the top of the building. Before he can scale the building, however, the vampire's sent moves further away before a soft pat is sounded from the alleyway.

If he were in his human form, Kakuzu would have smirked. The idiot—he jumped down into the alleyway. Without even hurrying, the wolf moves to the alley, standing at the only exit. Through the darkened area, he could make out the form of his target, staring back at him.

"Hey there, mutt-face!" The leech calls, cackling shortly thereafter. "You here to kill me then?" Kakuzu's eye narrow in annoyance, his nails scraping the pavement as he moves further towards his target. "Ha-ha! I bet you won't catch me, you fucking mutt!"

With that, the newblood leaps up, catching himself on the side of the building he had stood in front of before climbing further up it. Kakuzu snarls in response, following without a second thought.

This idiot obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. Kakuzu couldn't help but think, "This is exactly why I hate newblood vampires…"

The bloodsucker laughs merrily as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop, calling back to Kakuzu and continuously calling him a mutt-faced bimbo or something along those lines. The beast didn't really listen, uncaring to what the silverette had to say. He was going to die as soon as Kakuzu caught him anyway.

Within minutes, the leech finally stops on the roof of a fifty-floored building. He turns around to stare at Kakuzu, who let an aggravated snarl escape his throat.

Hidan stares at the menacing beast, his breathing surprisingly ragged, heaving his chest before looking back to the ledge. "Well… gee, mutt-face…" He starts, turning back to his assailant. "It seems you've cornered me!"

The vamp couldn't be entirely sure, but he swore the strange eyes of this wolf rolled at his words.

"And well…" Hidan gulps, trying to suppress the fact he was a _little_ scared of this Kakuzu guy. "I'm Hidan—if you were wondering, that is…" He chuckles softly, backing up as the giant wolf approaches slowly. "And, fuck, since you're going to _kill_ me—or whatever—I thought you should know, Kakuzu!"

The beast pauses for a split moment, his head cocking slightly at the sound of his name. How the hell did the vampire learn his name?

Hidan looks behind him again, seeing the edge of the roof to be directly behind him now. Kakuzu advances once more until he's standing right before this bloodsucker, his low growl reaching the silverette's ears.

"Look, I know we just met and all, 'Kuzu, but don't you think you should take me the fuck out to dinner first?" Hidan suddenly says, laughing lightly as he raises his hands in surrender. "I mean, you're just going to fucking kill me _right_ now, without getting to know me first?"

Kakuzu lets out a snarling bark, his teeth bared to try to let this _idiot_ know he meant business.

The leech shrugs at this, his face twisting into a bit of a sour expression from the rejection. "I see your point here, I suppose…" With one last look behind him, Hidan laughs under his breath. "Though I really must be going, so I guess you'll have to kill me some other time."

The werewolf had no time to react as the newblood fell back then, his arms crossing his chest in a mummy-like fashion. Kakuzu moved to the edge, looking over to watch his prey fall to his sure doom.

But what the wolf didn't see was Konan herself, waiting with open arms as she catches her vampire son.

Hidan laughs in his venom mother's arms. "Good to see you, Mommy! Where were you?"

Konan shakes her head with a soft smile, setting her adoptive child down. "Running, the same as you should have been." She turns to lead the way home, pausing as she does so. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

"Chatting it up with a wolf…" Hidan shrugs, watching his mother carefully in hopes he hadn't done something wrong.

He let go the silent breath he'd held once the blue haired woman nods, finally turning to head home for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kakuzu stood on the ledge, staring down to where he swore he'd heard the voice of that idiot. Really, did he expect the newblood to die from the fall? No, he didn't. Kakuzu wasn't stupid; he knew immortals were well off compared to the humans of this world.

He also knew very well that newbloods didn't immediately learn to land on their feet. Their human instincts would kick in and they'd scream along the way, maybe break a few ribs when they finally hit the ground.

But this… Hidan. He was different from most "new born" vampires. He didn't react like a human would. How long had he been an immortal now? Or was he just so stupid he didn't have instincts as a human?

Kakuzu couldn't be too sure, but he had a feeling that Hidan was a lot more than just an idiot. Perhaps the aristocratic bloodsuckers had found someone without fear…

The scarred man looks up in time to see the sun breaking over the horizon, dawn having come.

* * *

Konan snaps around once they were safely in a deserted hall, her usual kind eyes burning with anger. "Hidan, you know very well you can't just sit around an _chat_ with a werewolf!"

The masochist sighs and leans back against the wall behind him, already having prepared for the lectures. "Yes, Mommy, I know…"

"I'm being serious Hidan." The man stares in surprise at the cutting tone from the woman, wondering just what her problem was. "Those beasts aren't just animals; they're practically trained to kill us. Waiting around just to talk to one…" Konan turns away, scowling softly. "Just don't do something so stupid again…"

Hidan bites his lip, gulping slowly before nodding in reply. "Yes, Konan…"

She glances back to him, a small smile on her lips. "Alright, well… get to bed; you did well for your first night." Hidan nods again, watching his mother figure leave the hall.

He waits for a moment, checking up and down the hall for any other members of his new clan before deeming it safe. Hidan pushes himself from the wall, heading the same way as Konan, away from his room.

Once he makes it down the hall without someone stopping him, Hidan pokes his head into the next corridor, looking both ways. The left would lead him to other vampire's rooms. The right would lead to his "mother and fathers" bedchamber.

Without a second thought, Hidan moves into the hall to the left, looking back to make sure Konan or Pein hadn't seen him. Where he was going wasn't well thought of by the leader.

Hidan sneaks down the dark corridor once the right hall was out of sight, looking to each door but knowing they weren't the right ones. Finally, at the direct other end was the door he'd been looking for.

Knocking lightly, the silverette stands back to stare down the hall once again, checking for any other leeches. The door clicks open, alerting him to turn back to the front.

"Hidan…? Well, it's a surprise, and very unwelcomed, but I don't see why not." Sasori says upon seeing the other vamp, moving from the doorway to allow the younger to enter. "What brings you here?"

The newblood enters cautiously, recalling what Pein had said about Sasori when he'd first met the redhead. But he shakes the thoughts from mind, moving further into the room to let his host close the door.

Deidara looks up from his seat on the bed, his blond hair cascading down his back. He smiles when he sees Hidan, waving lightly before turning back to the book he was reading.

A quick look around the room gave the youngest vampire a chance to learn more about his two semi-teachers of the past week. They truly were the artists everyone clamed them to be, from the sight of all the sculptures and puppets about the room. The décor was just like the rest of the home, only it seemed to be completely different.

More lively, homely and… bright.

"Hidan, what do you need?" Sasori snaps, angry the masochist hadn't answered his earlier question. Hidan looks back to the redhead, gulping lightly.

"Sorry, I was just admiring your room." He hears Deidara chuckling from the bed, alerting him to look back.

"Do you like it, un?"

He hesitates before nodding. "It's much livelier than the rest of the home."

Deidara's grin widens at this. "I decorated myself."

Hidan smiles back. "Perhaps you can fix up my room then; it looks like a death trap in there…"

"Un… perhaps." Deidara flashes Hidan one more smile before returning to his reading.

"So, is this all you needed?" Sasori asks, crossing his arms in a huff. "I was busy with a puppet before you came in."

Hidan smiles sheepishly, chuckling nervously. "I suppose you only just got a new body to work with?"

"Yes, so make this quick." The puppet master moves quickly, gliding across the room to the bed, seating himself beside his blond lover. Hidan watches him pick up the puppet he'd missed from the bed before fiddling with it.

"Well… I was actually just wondering… why would Konan get upset for me talking to a wolf?" He holds his breath, unsure if he was stepping on thin ice for saying something.

The two artists turn their gazes up to Hidan, staring at him with similar crimson eyes. "You spoke to a wolf while you were out?"

"Which one, un?" Deidara seemed excited, beaming at Hidan.

"Uh… Kakuzu?"

"He told you his name?" The blond looked surprised, turning to the redhead before looking back.

"Well no, I overheard the blue guy call him that… I was talking to him while he was in his wolf form." Hidan catches Deidara's confused expression, smirking to himself. "He's the one with stitches and weird colored eyes."

"Oh!" Deidara exclaims, alarm on his face. "He's like, the second in command or something, un!"

"Very dangerous too… how did you get him to listen to you?" Sasori questions, gaze intensely set to the silverette.

Hidan shrugs, scratching at his head. "I just sort of did…" He pauses, seeing the two were waiting for more. "Uh… is it a bad thing?"

Sasori hums, looking to his puppet in thought. "No, I don't think so… and I can't imagine why Konan would be upset at this."

"Maybe it's because you're like her son now, un." Deidara states, a small grin in place upon his lips.

Hidan nods, silently agreeing. The room remains silent after that, the two artists watching their quest to see if he'd have anything else to say.

"Well, I told him my name too." Hidan suddenly says, too afraid to look up at them both.

Sasori's eyes widen, his puppet dropping to the floor. "Why would you tell him your name?"

Hidan shrugs, giving a small chuckle. "I thought I'd be polite, since I knew his name and all…"

The redhead sighs and shakes his head, looking to Deidara. The blond notices something, turning to Hidan. "I think you should go to bed now, Hidan."

He clicks his tongue at that. "Why is everyone telling me to go to bed? I'm twenty-two, for fucks sake…" He pauses for a moment, thinking about this for a moment. "Hell, I can't even fucking sleep anymore! Vampires don't sleep."

They watch the newblood grumble to himself, cursing lightly under his breath before finally exiting the room. Deidara gives a snort, laughing to himself. Sasori glances to his blond with a smile, sighing heavily. "He's something else, isn't he?"

"He sure is, Danna…" Deidara wraps his arms around the puppet master, sliding himself in the other's lap.

Sasori chuckles, wrapping his own arms around Deidara's waist before kissing the blonde's lips. "Should we go to bed now?"

"But Hidan just said it, un. We can't sleep." The blond smirks however, knowing very well what Sasori meant.

"Who said anything about sleeping, Dei?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Shutting the double doors behind her, Konan sighs heavily, leaning back against aforementioned doors. She stares down at her feet, deep in thought of what had happened that night.

"Konan, is something wrong?" Jolting up, the woman looks to the large bed in the middle of her shared dark bedchamber. Pein stares at her from his seat at the end of the bed, watching her closely for anything strange.

Konan smiles softly. "Everything is fine… I found Hidan, by the way. If… you were worried about him."

Pein smirks at the news, humming in thought. "Good to know he wasn't hurt. I know how much you've taken to him as your son."

"Yes…" She stares at her feet once more, slowly moving further into the room. "I had to send him to his room though, for what he did that caused him to be late."

The ginger sends his lover a questioning look. "Oh? What did he do wrong?"

Konan shrugs and sits beside him, her crimson eyes locked to the floor. "He was… on a building top, cornered by a wolf…"

Pein's eyes narrow, looking his wife over. "Konan, what did he do?"

Sighing, Konan turns to look him in the eye. "He was talking with the beast."

Silence follows this, the pierced man slowly looking away to stare at the door. "The werewolf… spoke to him?"

"No… I don't _think_ so, at least." Konan watches her partner, waiting to see what he'd do.

A sigh escapes the vampire leader's throat then as he stands, running a hand through his auburn locks. "I suppose I should ground him…"

Konan gasps to herself, standing as well when Pein moves towards the double doors. "B-but he's—it was his first day! He didn't know any better!"

Pein turns to look at the woman, his expression blank and unreadable. "He didn't _know_ any better? Konan, Hidan knows very well we're at war with the werewolves, therefore he should have understood that speaking to such _animals_ is prohibited."

"Nagato, please don't ground him. His first offence and I'm sure he didn't say anything too crucial to the wolf!" Konan bites her bottom lip, trying to think of another excuse to keep her son from being grounded.

Pein clicks his tongue, shaking his head. "You spoil him…" Without saying anything else, the clan leader leaves their room.

Hidan pauses in the hall, seeing the only vampire he should fear. "Pein."

"Hidan, didn't Konan send you to your room?" The leader narrows his eyes, glancing past the young leech to the other end of the hall. "I believe I told you not to bother Sasori and Deidara, did I not?"

"Well, you did, but Deidara had asked me to let him know how my first hunt was, and I figured now would be the best time…" Hidan clenches his hands at his sides, watching the clan leader with a passive expression.

Pein hums, turning back to his supposed son. "Konan says you spoke with a wolf tonight…"

Hidan's eyes widen, his jaw going slack. "She did? Well, it wasn't much of a conversation; I was just making fun of him…"

"You should realize that even speaking to an animal is against my rules, Hidan." Pein mutters, moving closer to the newblood.

"Well, I kind of guessed, but the damned guy wouldn't leave me alone." The silverette begins to back up, pushing the fear from his thoughts.

Pein sighs, closing his eyes in thought. "I'm sorry, Hidan, but you should understand the rules without me repeating them." Hidan gulps, watching his father figure closely before feeling his breath forced out of him. Pein stares up at his vampire son, crimson ringed eyes narrowed, his pale hand clenching around the younger's throat. "You will not leave the premises without Konan, Sasori or I present. Is that clear?"

"Y-you're grounding me-e? F-for how l-long?" Hidan chokes out, gasping for breath but keeping his own glare level.

A malicious smirk forms on the vampire father's face. "Until I decide you'll do fine on your own."

Hidan falls to the corridor floor, gasping for breath as the ginger leaves him. Pein pauses, looking back at the masochist. He waits, watching the younger stand before continuing back to him own room.

The hall becomes silent again, save for the heavy breathing of Hidan. He glares in the direction Pein left, clenching and unclenching his fists in anger.

With his mind set, Hidan returns to his room on the other side of the vampire home to wait for the sun to set.

* * *

"Listen up, boys!" Kisame calls out as he stood on a platform to have a view of his pack. They all quiet down, turning to watch their leader. The blue werewolf gives a toothy grin, glancing over all their eager faces. "Last night, we were unable to get the newblood."

An uproar of anger starts, every male turning to one another about the case of the newblood. Kisame watches them for a moment, the grin growing slowly. He raises a hand however, bringing order to the pack once again.

"Kakuzu was the one to go after him, but he found the leech to be very… _annoying_ and _stupid_." Laughter begins, Kisame's grin widening, if at all possible. He stops them with a raise of his hand again, silence following. "But just because the newblood is annoying and idiotic, he can easily fool. He got away last night because of this. Don't let your guard down even once; we all know how leeches can be." A mutter of agreement, though they stop talking when Kisame continues on. "Tonight, we suspect the leech to go out again. So we'll be ready!"

Another roar before Kisame sends them off, the other men preparing to leave. He hops down from the platform, moving over to Itachi without hesitation. Kakuzu watches him, wondering just what the two could be saying.

"Aw, isn't that adorable?" Zet says, moving to the scarred wolf's side. Kakuzu looks back to the happier twin, only to see Su at his side.

"Not at all, Zet. It's disgusting how much our leader loves that Itachi." Su says, putting his elbow onto Kakuzu's shoulder to lean against him. "What do you think, Kakuzu?"

The miser scowls, shoving Su's arm off him. A presence on his other side catches his attention, only to find it to be Zet. "I don't know what you two are talking about."

Zet smiles at Kakuzu. "You _do_ know what we mean, Kakuzu. Kisame and Itachi—they're cute together, right?"

Kakuzu grimaces. "Why are you asking me? Go screw around with Tobi…" The twins simply laugh, Su pulling the young boy in question into Kakuzu's view.

"Then what do _you_ think, Tobi?" Su leers, moving closer to the boy. "Are Kisame and Itachi—" he gags, "—_cute_?"

Tobi takes a moment to ponder this. "Hmm… Tobi thinks they're cute!" He nods happily, Zet grinning in delight to pull the young Uchiha into a hug.

Kakuzu takes this moment to get away from them… hopefully to get Kisame to speed up with their departure.

He really wanted to kill something. Specifically that vampire from last night; _Hidan_…

* * *

He'd smelt it, the blood of a leech. And it wasn't just any leech, but the newblood from last night. Kakuzu had been tracking it, momentarily wondering who might have gotten to his prey before him to make him bleed.

It wasn't long until the scent had started smelling fresh. He pauses, sniffing at the air before looking below himself. There was a manhole beneath him, blood smeared on the opening. _Jackpot_…

Kakuzu nudged at the lid with his snout, surprised at how easily it removed itself from the hole. Without a second hesitation, he jumps down into the sewage.

Scowling, Kakuzu trudged forward, finding that the smell of the sewer wasn't exactly helping him in locating his target. But the smell of the newblood was getting closer the further he went.

Heavy panting had reached his ears before the sight of a hunched over figure did. Moving closer, he began to notice the rips and tears in the vampire's clothes. The scent of his blood was strong.

Growling, he moves closer, Hidan's body tensing at the sound. Slowly, the blood sucker turns around to look at his approaching predator, though his back remained on Kakuzu.

He growls again, a bit more aggressively. Hidan stares for a moment before sniffing the air himself, a smirk growing on his lips before he turns back around, leaning on the sewer's wall for support.

Hidan chuckles, his body relaxing. "It's just you, Kakuzu…"

The wolf scowls at this, changing form to send the vampire a proper glare. "I wouldn't be so calm if I were you, Hidan. I could kill you right now, with the way you're all beaten."

His prey laughs lightly, turning around to lean his back against the wall instead. "I don't know about you, but I'm _super_ calm when you're around." He flashes Kakuzu a grin, blood staining his pearly whites. "Besides, I did this to myself."

Kakuzu sends him a disgusted look. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Hidan barks a laugh. "Because I can!" He pouts then, sending the werewolf a look. "You wouldn't actually hurt me, would you?"

His glare remains on the vampire.

"Aw, come on…!" Hidan says as though he were drunk while reaching out, taking the other's wrist. Kakuzu tenses, but refrains from doing anything. It wasn't like Hidan could do anything right now. "Would 'Kuzu really hurt…" He moves the wrist closer to his lips, kissing Kakuzu's finger tips. "Little…" He kisses his palm. "Old…" He moves to the wrist he held loosely. "Me…?"

Kakuzu doesn't say anything, watching Hidan with a leveled scowl. Hidan sends the other man another grin before biting down on his wrist, sucking on the blood the poured out.

The wolf yells, ripping his arm from the vampire's hold before slamming him into the wall with his other hand. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Hidan coughs, Kakuzu's blood slipping from the corner of his lip. He smirks though, ducking his head as best as he could to lick at the hand that held his throat. "W-what's this-s? A-another pers-son… choking me-e to-day?" He breathes out, a choked laugh following after.

Kakuzu pulls back, slamming Hidan again. "Shut your mouth; has anyone ever told you you're _annoying_?"

"H-has anyone… ever t-told you… you're se-sexy?" He chokes on his laughing again, reaching up to grab the arm that held him. Kakuzu growls at the grin, yelping when he realizes the nails digging into his arm, making him bleed again.

Pulling away and releasing the vampire, he falls to his knees to hold his bleeding arms. Looking up at Hidan, he watches as the other licks the blood from his finger tips, grinning manically down at Kakuzu.

"W-wait…" Kakuzu says, looking to the wrist Hidan had bit. "Why doesn't it burn?"

Hidan scoffs, squatting down to the other's level. "You're fun, 'Kuzu. I don't want you _dieing_ on me!" He laughs, standing up to leave, walking away just fine. "By the way, you should always transform into a human in front of me! You got a _nice_ body!"

Kakuzu watches the vampire leave in complete confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Deidara leans closer to the silverette, a grin in place on his lips. "And then you _bit_ him, un?"

Hidan nods victoriously, laughing when the blond falls back on his bed in laughter. "His face was hilarious! You should have seen it!"

"I wish I had, un!" Sasori scoffs and turns away from them both, annoyed with what the newblood was saying. "Oh come on, danna, un. You have to admit, it's cool that he bit a werewolf without venom! It takes a long time for newbloods to learn venom control!"

The puppeteer turns back and stares at his lover and student, both grinning like idiots at him. "If that's what you think, Deidara…"

He turned back to his work, but Deidara didn't seem to mind. He latches onto Hidan's arm then, startling the younger male. "So, what does it taste like?"

Hidan cocks his head, confused. "What does what taste like?"

"The blood of a werewolf, un! You said you drank some!"

He had honestly almost forgotten, but now that he thought about it…

_It was thick, different from human blood. I'd tasted immortal blood before, but _that_ was definitely not like any vampire's. It… tasted of sugar, or cherries… maybe both… Hell, it was a little bitter too… maybe some kind of… I don't even know. It was so _good_ though… and_—

"Hidan, un?" He was snapped out of his thoughts, glancing back to the blond that had let go of his arm. Deidara stared back, his own red eyes filled with concern. "You were shaking… was it _that_ bad, un?"

He gulps and looks away, staring at generally nothing. Deciding to lie, he replies, "Yeah… it was disgusting… I want to fucking throw up just at the thought of it…"

At least the last part wasn't a lie.

* * *

Kisame watches Tobi bandage the wounds, his anger evident. "What were you thinking, Kakuzu?"

"I was thinking I could kill a newblood without help." Kakuzu mutters, but he knew Kisame could hear him.

"And the point in _transforming_ in front of him?" Kisame asks, bending to be at eye level with his friend. "That was completely stupid of you! You don't normally do things like this!"

Kakuzu hums, looking away from the pack leader. "I don't know what made me want to change… he was mocking me, and—"

"So you change to retaliate?" Kisame groans, standing straight again. "Or what? Did this vampire's nature pique your human side?"

"I don't know…"

Kisame sighs, walking away. Tobi watches him for a moment before turning back to his bandaging. "If you want Tobi's opinion… Tobi is simply happy you're okay, Kakuzu." His only response was a grunt, Kakuzu turning to watch the younger boy wrap his arm. "Tobi is also surprised there is no venom in the bite wound."

He hesitates, but nods in agreement. "I'm surprised too, Tobi."

The Uchiha finishes up bandaging then, releasing Kakuzu's arm soon after. "All done! Is Tobi a good boy, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu chuckles lightly, reaching out to pat his companion on the head. "Yeah… Tobi is a good boy."

Tobi beams, standing to leave with his task complete. Kakuzu watches him leave, grimacing when Zet and Su appear to "play" with Tobi.

Sitting there wasn't very productive, so Kakuzu stood to find Kisame. Perhaps he could get his long time friend to understand how sorry he really was. The tall man moves through the wolves' base of operations, looking for his blue pack leader.

He found Kisame just outside the entrance, staring up at the light sky. Morning was coming to an end, and soon it'd be lunch time. Kakuzu wasn't really sure if he'd be hungry by then.

"Kisame…" The other man flinched at Kakuzu's voice, but looked over to him. "What am I supposed to say? That I _did_ let the vampire lure me in?"

Kakuzu waited, but Kisame simply stares at him with the same blank look he'd given the clouds. "Kakuzu… do you remember when we met?"

He blanched, but nodded anyway.

"You didn't know what to think; a giant blue wolf? That was actually a man?" Kisame chuckles then, a small smile gracing his lips. "And then you offered to take me to your house and bandage my wounds…"

Kakuzu groans, rubbing at his neck. "You were injured; was I supposed to leave you there?"

Kisame laughs, sitting down against the warehouse. "I'm grateful you didn't…"

"_Biting me_ was your way of saying 'thanks'?" Kakuzu scoffs, moving to sit beside him.

"Hey, it wasn't a bad decision. You're a great werewolf; this pack wouldn't exist without you."

Kakuzu held back his grin. "You're the leader, not me. You started this pack."

Kisame barks another laugh, shoving on Kakuzu's shoulder. "Don't be modest; you could be leader if you wanted to be."

"Yeah…" He sighs and looks up through his bangs. "Forgive me?"

"Already have…" Kisame sends a sincere smile before looking back to the clouds. "I'm just going to forget and forgive; but it really wasn't like you to do that."

Kakuzu grunts in annoyance. "I know." He jumps when a large hand slams onto his shoulder, glancing back to Kisame.

"Don't let it happen again."

"I promise." Kisame nods, removing his hand before resting his head against the wall again before closing his eyes in thought. Kakuzu watches him for a moment before deciding to leave him alone, standing to leave.

* * *

It had been a week since Hidan snuck out, and Pein hadn't let him leave during that time. The man wasn't aware of Hidan's encounter with the wolf, or even that he'd left, and Deidara believed it best Pein didn't know.

But the blond was growing more and more concerned. Especially when he'd watched Hidan in the common room; the silverette had been staring off into space and shaking lightly, looking deep in thought. No one else seemed to notice however, so Deidara let it go.

Besides, Hidan was a newblood. He was probably just not getting enough blood lately, probably due to Pein not allowing the young to leave.

Sasori had once told him newbloods needed a lot of blood, or at least desired it often. Deidara didn't want to think of Hidan's problem being something else, dismissing his worry and continuing on without a second thought on the masochist.

Though, the bomber couldn't help but feel there was something immensely wrong with his friend. He didn't want to think about it, but looking at Hidan really did bother him more and more.

"Danna… have you noticed that Hidan's… not looking too well, un?" He'd asked after looking to Hidan for the millionth time and getting the same nagging sensation in the back of his head.

The redhead had simply huffed, shaking his head at the newblood. "He brought it upon himself."

Deidara didn't know if Sasori meant it wasn't too bad, or if impending doom was in the silverette's future. He also realized that he didn't particularly want to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Hidan shudders at the sight. Pein and Konan were taking him out for the night on a hunt, but the way the blood shines off of _their_ victims…

He didn't like it. It wasn't very normal, his reaction. Well, not for a vampire; normally they'd be drooling. Hidan, on the other hand, felt the need to vomit.

Konan pulls away, turning to her son-figure. "Hidan, are you alright?" She'd noticed his grimacing. How odd it was to be making such a face at this beautiful sight…

Nodding, Hidan lets his eyes fall to the ground. He wanted so bad to join them, but that blood.

It was human's blood, and it smelled so horrible. Hidan had tried at home to drink the blood they had in storage, but he'd simply thrown it all back up. His stomach was rejecting any kind of blood he drank!

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Konan moves towards him, reaching out to feel his forehead.

Hidan, however, smacks the hand away. "Really Konan? I'm just going to be fucking freezing."

She smiles at this, shaking her head. Pein comes to her side, the last of his victim's blood disappearing from his chin. "She is right, Hidan; you've been acting strange."

A low growl interrupts their conversation, alerting the three vampires to the arrival of some wolves. Hidan's nostrils flair at the smell, one of the werewolf's sent smelling…

Delicious.

The head wolf—the same blue one Hidan remembered seeing—howls, causing a chain reaction. The rest of the pack howls as well, just before they all lunge as one. Pein gives an order, but Hidan couldn't hear his words until the beasts were closing in on him.

"Run!" He complies, sprinting from the scene to follow his vampiric parents. Despite his heightened abilities, Hidan knew they could get away much faster, but it still felt nice that the two elders kept pace with him.

Hidan scowls at his father figure's back. "What are we running for!"

Pein glances over his shoulder to glare in return. "I don't want any fighting with you around!"

A scoff is his response, but Hidan understood fully—Pein might not have said it, but the undertone of his words were the ones reverberating in his head. "I don't want you anywhere near a wolf."

So he still wasn't trusted? By his own "father"? At least Konan trusted him, but Pein… Hidan sprints ahead of him, mapping out the town in his mind's eye. A quick turn to the left and he gained the lead.

"Where are you going, Hidan?" Konan asks, surprising Hidan that her voice still reached him despite it being murmured. He only smirks in response, not looking back to the older vampires as he takes them on a wild run through their city.

Sprinting past the park and into the main streets, Hidan cackles to himself and chances another look back. Konan and Pein were just behind him, keeping perfect pace with him. Three wolves remained on their tail—the most notable one being the pack leader in all his blue glory.

He whoops another laugh, looking ahead to see they were running towards a building. A sharp turn and they were nearly running along the side of the building; a loud crash behind him alerts the newblood one of the beasts didn't comprehend that in time, maybe the smaller one with an orange patch. Hidan couldn't be sure.

Despite tricking one wolf, Hidan knew he couldn't celebrate just yet. The two other wolves were gaining on them with all these twists and turns he was throwing in, and Pein had ditched the two to go on ahead—Hidan hated that the man knew where he was trying to go. Konan kept mumbling to herself, a distraction Hidan didn't want. The city was starting to become blurry in his vision, though he couldn't say why.

"Hidan, you're going too fast…!" Konan's voice only just barely reaches his ears, and it surprises him that an elder couldn't keep up with him. He was so young compared to her, how was it that he was faster? Slowing his pace, Konan came to his side and caught his attention. "We're going my way now."

A nod of respect and Konan leaps through the air to the top of a building ahead of them. He scoffs but follows, certain neither wolf would catch up then.

* * *

Kisame had stopped, but that didn't mean Kakuzu had to. He was going to catch that nuisance; even if he had been able to fool the other long before them. Hell, even Tobi had gotten confused and ran into a wall!

But that wasn't stopping him. Nothing would until he had that damned newblood. Jumping through the air, Kakuzu just missed his landing, but was able to latch onto the side wall and pull himself up.

Wherever these retreating vamps were going, he'd find them. Hidan's scent was locked into his memory—he'd find him no matter what.

"Kakuzu, get back here!" Kisame howls after him, yet Kakuzu couldn't look back. He was so close!

Without a response to his leader, Kakuzu pushes onward, finding neither leech was on the top of the building anymore. Sniffing the concrete top, he immediately catches Hidan's scent. It was leading off the rooftop; perfect too, Kakuzu didn't like going to the roofs.

Leaping to the ground below, Kakuzu takes a moment to check his surroundings. A sniff to the air allows him a moment to find his prey—but there was nothing.

Had he been fooled again by Hidan? A growl erupts from his throat, his eyes narrowing as he scans the alleyway again.

Only to be struck back into the corner. A yelp comes form him, but he follows it up with a snarl as he jumps back to his paws. The auburn haired vampire—Pein, as Kisame calls him—stood in the moonlight, looking down on the wolf.

"I really didn't want a fight; not with my son out." Kakuzu only barks in response, as that was all he could do. The woman and Hidan appear at the head vampire's sides, staring at the beast as well. "But, if this is really what you want…"

Hidan barely blinks when Pein suddenly moves to the wolf's side, slamming it into the wall. He watches with his jaw clenched, barely able to make out the movements—Pein had to be certainly the fastest in the family.

Another yelp from the beast before something reaches Hidan's nose. A brilliant array of smells all mixed into one, deliciously beautiful one. Drawn to it, Hidan takes in another whiff of the scent before feeling as though he were pulled towards the fight.

It was blood; delectable, beautiful, crimson staining blood. And not just any blood—oh no, not the type of blood that made him retch these days.

It was Kakuzu's blood.

That undoubtedly mouth-watering essence that was purely Kakuzu, that werewolf who's blood had changed all of who Hidan was. The blood of another immortal that was simply driving Hidan insane on the need to have it.

And suddenly he knew what was wrong with him. Before he could that one step towards all that he needed, Hidan was able to slap himself to reality. Konan was calling for his attention as he was struck speechless at the smell, trying to get him to move away from the scene.

Hidan didn't want to leave, not without a taste of it! But he had to, as the thing he wanted was from the thing he needed to hate.

_Oh lord, I'm starting to feel very Romeo-and-fucking-Juliet-like from these thoughts. Gag me with a damn spoon…! _Hidan thought, prepared to smack himself for real and hurl all at once.

The draw for the need of Kakuzu's blood was suddenly flowing through his senses again, alerting Hidan he needed to do something soon. Without a second thought, he fled from the alleyway, Konan calling after him.

Pein watches the two for a moment, looking back to his wounded enemy. Kakuzu had reverted back to his natural image, blood pouring from his scarred chest. The elder vampire only scoffs at the image before disappearing in a flash.

Kakuzu coughs, looking about himself. As a human, his reflexes and senses would dwindle to that of an average person, so he wasn't sure if the vampires were really gone. But he did have to wonder what Hidan's problem was; first he watches the fight with a grin on his face, confusion in his eyes and the next…

Blood came the second time he coughs, forcing him back down. Hidan looked so scared when he'd begun to bleed; do vampires really hate the stench of a wolf's blood that much? That damned newblood seemed to like drinking his blood before, so what was his problem?

Groaning, Kakuzu rests a hand to his head. "No, what's my problem? Why do I care?"

"Care about what?" Kakuzu turns abruptly to the sound, eliciting another round of coughs. Kisame sends him a look of inquiry. "You look horrible; run into the head vamp?"

He didn't need to nod, as Kisame knew that the glare he sent was a yes. "I hope you brought me clothes…"

"Of course; the sun's about to come up, so it'd be best to get dressed before heading back." Kisame chuckles, his toothy grin shinning even in the darkness. "Wouldn't want you running around the city naked when people are up, now would we?"

**

* * *

A/N: **A review has alerted me that I may be ahead of myself:

_hey i'm kinda confused with the venom stuff i dont really know much about vampires n all that so can u explain it please?_

Well, the vampires have venom much like snakes do, and it's what turns normal humans to vampires and, for my version of vampires, can kill werewolves if in the blood stream too long. It's a poison to the wolves, and if it isn't removed from their blood within 24 hours, they could die. That's why Kakuzu was confused about Hidan's bites not burning; because my vampires can control the use of their venom and such, though it's a hard task to do (which is why Deidara was impressed Hidan could do it so early as a newblood). Sorry if I have confused anyone else. Just know that if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Did they notice? Ah, of course they did! They were always watching him these days. But, did they know what was wrong? All they saw was him twitching every _five fucking minutes_ and acting like a paranoid brat whenever he looked around.

Maybe they did know and no one wanted to tell Hidan what was wrong with him. Maybe they all just enjoyed watching him suffer.

"Oh, but I know what's wrong…" He mutters to himself, so quite, fast and husky none of the vampires in the room understood what'd been said.

Hidan was going crazy. Not because they were manipulating him to be so—if anyone did that to him, they'd have to answer to Konan. No, he was going crazy because he needed something he couldn't have.

Funny, he never thought the need for blood would drive him _insane_ after becoming a leech! Then again, Hidan didn't need just any blood.

The very smell of it was still hovering around his nostrils, flaring up into his nasal cavities and pounding into his brain, mocking him for the damned scent knew this was what he wanted but he couldn't have it! Lord, it was _madness_!

Once the sun went down, Hidan would bolt from the house. He needed to find Kakuzu, that _fucking mutt_ whose blood just _had_ to taste so _fucking good_…!

His only hope would be that his "parents" wouldn't notice his absence for a night; maybe he could tell Deidara, or Sasori… but that would be bad; neither one would keep his secret, would they? Pein would rein supreme and force them to tell him where Hidan had gone and they would tell him and—

Hidan had to get out without Pein noticing. He was to leave and not look back for one night. He needed this, and that damned Pein-in-the-ass would just have to deal with it!

The sun sets on his final thoughts of need when the newblood was out of his bedroom window, sprinting from his vampiric home, and into the streets to find what he needed.

* * *

Kakuzu watches the sun set, grumbling to himself. "Take the night off, he says… you're badly injured, he says…" Subconsciously, a hand reaches up to stroke the wrappings of his chest where the auburn haired bloodsucker attacked him the night before. Kakuzu scoffs to himself and shakes his head. "What I need is to be out there, finding that newblood, and killing it for its very existence."

Of course, he wouldn't say it out loud, but the death of Hidan would also get him off Kakuzu's mind. Or at least that's what he was hoping for.

"Kisame better not kill you, newblood." Kakuzu grounds out, glaring out the window when the sky finally became dark. Perhaps he should close the window; his apartment could get pretty cold.

"Oh please, like I could fucking die." Gasping, Kakuzu turns abruptly, staring in shock at his newly arrived guest. Hidan smirks in response. "Hey 'Kuzu, what's up?"

It only took a moment to register in Kakuzu's mind that the fucking newblood was standing in his living room. Another moment and he was lashing out at Hidan.

But the vampire only steps back towards his bedroom. "Hey, calm down…!" Hidan calls quickly, fear actually showing in his expression as he puts his hands up. "I just want to fucking talk, damn…"

Kakuzu hesitates, watching his prey closely. Something was different about the kid, that was for sure. Standing tall, Kakuzu glares down at him. "What do you want?"

"To talk…" Hidan mumbles, all fear leaving his face as he turns to head into the bedroom. "Nice place you got here; kind of a dump though."

Scoffing, the werewolf follows. "If you're only here to look at my apartment—"

Hidan whips around at that, staring up at Kakuzu with a smirk. "Hell no, I got more important business to attend to than that!"

Kakuzu waits, glaring at the smaller male—who had gotten very close, now that he thinks about it. When had that happened?

"Well…?" He finally asks, annoyed that Hidan was simply gazing at him with a satisfied smirk. _That_ was getting annoying too—stupid newblood…

"I want you."

Three little words and Kakuzu didn't hesitate this time. Hidan barely blinked and suddenly he was shoved into the wall! "What the Hell…?"

"N-no, I think you misunderstood…" Hidan says, fear back to his desperate features. "I meant, I want your fucking blood!"

"My… blood?" Kakuzu grimaces; how was that any better?

Hidan nods rapidly. "Yeah, it tastes so fucking good and… well, can I?"

Kakuzu finds himself waiting again, though he had a feeling Hidan wasn't going to outright say "Can I drink your blood?"

"No."

"Please…!" Hidan shrieks, his voice cracking a little in his desperate state. The scarred man stares incredulously at him, wondering just what the Hell was wrong with him.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask for once. "What's wrong with you? I'm a werewolf, why would _you_, a vampire, want _my_ blood?"

Hidan goes silent, his crimson eyes wide at the statement. "B-because…" Kakuzu gives him a look, wordlessly telling him to continue. "Any other blood I drink, my body rejects… it all smells and looks horrible to me—except yours."

Kakuzu's hands release his shoulders then, shock overtaking him as he tries to comprehend what was being said. Or why it ever mattered to him that this newblood vampire claimed he _needed_ his blood.

It all didn't make sense; for all Kakuzu knew, it could be a trap. The vampires were using this leech to get into his head—that had to be it! Hidan was an idiot, but he was so much more than that. Somehow, he'd gotten Kakuzu to listen to his barbaric story and…

Maybe it wasn't a lie. Hidan did something wrong and now he needed Kakuzu's blood. For whatever reason that was, Kakuzu didn't know. Vampires were strange creatures, and even Kisame—who had been around _far_ longer than any of the wolves—didn't know exactly what it was the vampires were like. What it was they needed and how the survived. They only knew the important things; vampires killed humans for their blood and they would burn up if caught out in the sunlight.

They were also cunning bastards; everything about them invites a human in, making them vulnerable to the charms of a vampire. Humans were so weak when a vampire had them in their clutches, easily taken…

Kakuzu's thoughts all but cut off when a sudden wave of lust hits him. Looking to the source, he found that Hidan had taken his distraction as a chance to bite his finger. Kakuzu also realized that it didn't hurt like the first time; no, this time he didn't feel his blood being drained. He felt something else than pain this time—it was something akin to ecstasy.

Almost immediately, Kakuzu's body reacted to the feeling. Hidan didn't even realize what was happening until he'd been pulled away from the blood he'd been wanting so badly. Kakuzu's mouth covered his so quickly, it drowned out any protest of loosing the crimson liquid.

Hidan was pressed up against the wall again after Kakuzu's lips had found his, and his entire body reacted on impulse. Biting back, Hidan turns his head to the kiss, a battle for dominance waging on when their tongues meet.

Kakuzu groans, the feel of Hidan's extracted fangs moving to graze his lips and muscle sending jolts of pleasure through his body. At some point, the pointed canines of Hidan's teeth puncture Kakuzu's mouth, blood dribbling into the mixture. Though the taste of his own blood wasn't very good, the feeling those fangs sent through him was enough to overpower any want to pull away.

The taste of blood, however, drove Hidan insane; he grappled for any sort of leverage, wanting more and more of the taste as his legs wrapped around the werewolf's waist. Kakuzu realizes this, immediately shifting to fall onto his bed, Hidan beneath him.

Through all the scraps of fangs and snarling of a true immortal, the two found some sort of rhythm. Both were lost to the desires of their bodies, and it wasn't before long they'd lost their clothing, along with any shred of sanity in their actions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Kakuzu awoke with a burning heat on his side. Groaning, he reaches up to rub at his throbbing head—his body was still weak from the draining of his blood the night before.

Recalling all the actions he committed last night, Kakuzu's eyes snap open to find Hidan staring down at him.

"You okay, man?" Hidan says, his eery maroon eyes scanning the werewolf's worriedly. Kakuzu simply glared in return, making Hidan scoff. "What, you pissed I'm still here?"

Kakuzu grunts, not bothering to answer with an actual word. He sits up, pushing away Hidan from his side, the heat of the vampire's touch leaving him shivering in the room. "Why is your touch so warm…?"

Hidan stares for a moment in confusion, only to shrug himself. "How the Hell should I know?"

Growling again, Kakuzu throws the covers off of him, standing up from the bed just before a searing heat brushes around his middle. Jumping slightly, Kakuzu looks back at Hidan, the fiery brush of his skin warming his scarred back when the smaller man presses his cheek against it. "You were freezing last night…"

A small hum comes from Hidan, but other than that he made no sound. Kakuzu groans and grabs the wrists at his waist, removing them from himself. However, Hidan chuckles against him and pulls him back onto the bed.

"Let go of me, leech." Kakuzu scowls, glaring at Hidan. The other simply shook his head, moving to lay on the wolf's side again.

Hidan grins into the crook of Kakuzu's neck, chuckling again. "You smell nice…"

Kakuzu didn't want to answer that—it wasn't natural what they were doing. Though it was merely a night filled with such a crazy attraction between the two that drove Kakuzu to actually have sex with him. But he definitely didn't like Hidan, who was still annoying as Hell. Kakuzu still couldn't believe Hidan was the same way in bed—loud, obnoxious, wild and didn't know when to shut up.

Though, in the back of his mind, Kakuzu sort of liked that about the vampire. Even though he didn't like him. Not in the slightest bit; if anything, Hidan was merely a sex partner—nothing more. Well, other than being the enemy.

And suddenly, the enticing smell of Hidan went away the minute Kakuzu remembered he was supposed be killing the vampire, not sleeping with him.

Before he could act however, Hidan's warmth was immediately gone from his side when the younger sat up in a gasp, his eyes wide in shock. "Wolves."

A frantic look overcomes the vampire then, the word he spoke filling Kakuzu to the core with fear. Kisame was supposed to stop by first thing in the morning to see how his night off went…

"Quickly…" Hidan nods, following Kakuzu off of the bed and into the sunlit living space. A hiss from the bloodsucker at the sight went unnoticed as Kakuzu searched for a place to hide the other—it wasn't as if he could leave now with the sun already up.

Spotting the only closet in the entire apartment, Kakuzu pulls the frantic leech over to it and throws him inside, ignoring the stream of obscenities. Moving back into his room, Kakuzu scans it for at least some underwear, finding his boxers from the night before on the floor before him. Pulling them on and scanning the messy room once more, Kakuzu pulls the door closed just as the door to the living complex is flung open.

"Hey Kakuzu, how was your night off?" Kisame calls, watching his friend yawn with a smirk on his face. Itachi follows their pack leader silently, closing the front door behind himself.

"It was…" Kakuzu pauses for a moment, trying to find the right word to describe it without giving himself away. "… unusual."

Kisame raises a brow, a tsk coming from his lips. "Let me guess; you're too used to hunting every night for those bloodsuckers, you couldn't find anything to do."

Kakuzu only shrugs, not sure if he should answer that. Kisame laughs and moves to the couch, flopping down onto it with Itachi following in a slightly more dignified manner. "How was the hunt last night?"

At this, the alpha wolf scoffs. "Not a single one in sight—but I could smell one." He grins to Kakuzu then. "It was that newblood, and he was moving fast last night."

Gulping subtly, Kakuzu chances a glance at the closet he threw Hidan in. Hopefully that idiot will know to keep quiet…

"Yeah, I caught his scent, but there was no blood carried in the smell, so I didn't really follow him." Kisame shrugs, sighing dejectedly. "Besides, I know you want to kill him."

"You're the alpha, you should be carrying out kills without worrying about your pack mates wants." Kakuzu interjects, sneaking another look to the closet; Hidan better take his want to kill him as a compliment.

Kisame only laughs at his comment however. "I may be the leader, Kakuzu, but you're the rightful alpha. You created the pack."

He clicks his tongue at this. "Under your name, for you and the war that idiot Pein started out of spite."

The blue man shrugs, letting the argument drop again. Itachi sat rigid, staring at Kakuzu as though he'd gone mad—Kakuzu almost believed the smaller man's senses were heightened still, despite being in his human form.

He almost gave a cheer when he remembered that werewolves only had a good sense of smell when in wolf form.

His pack mates sat in his apartment, chatting quietly about the night's hunt, oblivious to the fourth party in the closet. Kakuzu wasn't unaware though, and because of this, he feared the two would somehow read his mind and know that Hidan were there.

"Hey, Kakuzu; are you listening?" Kisame's voice broke through his thoughts then, bringing his attention from the closet to his pack leader. "I asked where that scar on your chest came from."

Kakuzu sent him a bewildered look, glancing down at his chest. One, long and brightly red, obviously fresh scar ran down his front, from his right collar bone to the bottom of his left peck. He knew very well where that had come from; apparently vampires—or at least Hidan—had very sharp nails and liked to use them in moments of ecstasy. He had a lot more adorning his back, but lucky for Kakuzu, he was used to pain and didn't really notice them.

Another thing that was lucky of him was that a fresh scar was nothing new, so he simply shrugs again. "Had it since my last hunt."

Kisame hums at this, giving the scar a quizzical look before dismissing it. "Well, at least tell me what you did last night; I knew you can't stand boredom."

Thinking of what he should say without giving away what he really did, the tan wolf takes a moment to stare at the closet again. He could just say he reread one of his books; Kisame didn't like reading too much and Itachi would only ask which one he did read.

"Just reread a book until going to bed…"

Itachi hums, his eyes following Kakuzu's gaze to the closet. "May I ask what's so interesting about your closet, Kakuzu?"

Jumping at this, Kakuzu looks back to the weasel and shark. "What do you mean?"

"You keep glancing over at it." Itachi replies, his voice laced with indifference. "Are you hiding something from us?"

Kisame chuckles, standing from his place to open the closet. Kakuzu's eyes widen, but he remains where he sat—when had he sat down in his chair?—and watched the alpha open the doors.

Nothing.

A befuddled huff from Kisame was the only comment on the empty closet—aside from the coats and shoes—before he closed the doors with another chuckle. Kakuzu could only stare in shock.

"Well, other than your strange behavior, I can tell you're fine enough to go on a hunt tonight." Kisame remarks, grinning a sharp and toothy grin any immortal would be proud of. "We'll get out of your hair then!"

Itachi stands to follow his leader, nodding in acknowledgment to Kakuzu before leaving through the apartment's front door.

Kisame gives a wave. "See you tonight; get some more rest, you look tired." With that, he closes the door.

Silently, Kakuzu listens for their steps to fade as they moved down the staircase and out of the apartment complex. As soon as he was sure they were gone, Kakuzu let out a sigh of relief.

"Hidan…?" He calls, unsure of where the vampire could have gone.

The doors to the closet open then, a very smug looking vampire—who was also still very naked—grins at him. Chuckling, Hidan calls out, "Man, that was fucking close!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

"So we basically only fucking burn up when we're in the sun _completely_ and are in it long enough for the light to take effect." Hidan munches down on the wet cloth Kakuzu had given him, sucking in the bit of blood that was left in the rag. "Weird, huh?" he mumbles around his chewing, making the words sound a bit muffled.

Kakuzu raises a brow at this, a little unnerved. Why was Hidan so… calm about this? It was like some outside force decided to take over the vampire's mind and _make_ Kakuzu tell him these things. It wasn't helping that Kakuzu's charitable side decided it'd be nice to the masochist and respond to his information with facts of his own.

"Silver burns wolves from the core…" Kakuzu nearly smacks himself in the head for that one—who knows what this idiot would do with that?

Hidan hums, giving a questionable look to the mutt. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Like, if the silver is imbedded into our skin, a rash will form and it becomes more fatal depending on the time of the month or when we change shape." Again, he mentally slaps himself across the face. "If it's just touching our skin, then it just leaves a rash, and inhaling it makes us sneeze. Eating it has us throw up."

The vampire looks intrigued at this news, moving to lounge out on the couch again, his feet once more falling into Kakuzu's lap.

Lord, what was happing to the processes of his mind? Kakuzu didn't—_couldn't_ like this leech! Not enough to tell him exactly how to kill his own kind!

"Damn it, Kakuzu…" Hidan starts, pulling his feet away and sitting up immediately, throwing the blood soaked rag aside as he moves to get into Kakuzu's face. "There's something wrong about all this."

He almost—_almost_—wants to curse at this idiot. If Hidan couldn't even figure out it was bad for a werewolf and vampire to be friends—much less _sexually_ involved—when there was certainly no hope for him.

"And what do you think it is?" Kakuzu grounds out instead.

Hidan shrugs. "I don't know; it seems alright to me." He pauses, as though he just realized something. "Wait, do I think it's wrong because we're both _men_?"

Kakuzu allows his hand to ball up and punch the bloodsucker in the face. "You're an idiot…" he mumbles, watching as Hidan immediately rebounds back to his sitting position while staring intently into Kakuzu's face.

"Oh, so Mr. High-and-Mighty knows what I'm fucking feeling then?" Hidan shouts, attempting to look angry but only succeeds in looking very pouty and three.

Kakuzu scoffs, rolling his Christmas colored eyes. "I may not know what _you're_ feeling, but I know you _should_ be realizing the exact reason this is all completely wrong."

Hidan continues pouting at him. "Oh really? And what, may I fucking ask, is completely wrong about us?"

"Try—oh, I don't know—the fact you're a vampire and I'm a werewolf?" Kakuzu glares at him, shoving the ever persistent pout out of his face. "This would never work."

"Then why can't it just be physical if emotionally won't work!" Hidan protests before all but throwing himself at Kakuzu as if to prove his point. "I don't know what I fucking feel, but damn it I want this!"

Kakuzu scowls, moving to shove the vampire off again. "The only thing you _want_ is my blood!"

Hidan begins whining incoherent things then, tightening his hold on Kakuzu's body so as not to be thrown off.

Minutes of struggling later finds the two in an unexpected and completely spontaneous lip lock that immediately breaks once Kakuzu regains his self-control. Apparently, Hidan had bitten him the fray to remain attached to the wolf's hip, and the mere scrape of his sex-drive inducing teeth drove Kakuzu into attacking Hidan's mouth with his own.

Oh yes, there were many things wrong with the happenings of their relationship. "This shouldn't be happening…" Kakuzu mumbles, standing from the couch to at least move a safe distance from the albino's crazy bite.

A groan from the couch tells him Hidan doesn't like his sudden move away. "Shit, don't leave me like this! Finish what you fucking started!"

"No." Kakuzu snaps, glaring over to the zealot before looking out the window. "You should leave; the sun is beyond the horizon now."

Hidan groans again, but for a completely different reason. "You're a cock-tease, Kakuzu."

"Whatever, just leave already…" Kakuzu rolls his eyes for the thousandth time since Hidan appeared in his apartment.

He receives a peck on the cheek for this however. "I guess I'll be seeing you then…" Hidan mutters huskily, grinning something wicked before moving to the window. "Don't miss me too much then!"

Kakuzu, again, rolls his eyes and moves to the window as well. "Just be cautious on your way back—there are wolves out there, and not all of them want to have sex with you."

Hidan smirks at this. "So you've _wanted_ to fuck me this entire time, Kakuzu?"

A scoff is his answer before being pushed out the window.

Unbeknownst to either immortal, another separate party stood on the corner nearest to the apartment complex. The redheaded male didn't need a sharp scent or eyes that could see the truth to know the two were of immortal genes, and not just any kind—the man knew everything with a mere glance. They were both a vampire and werewolf respectively. They were of the opposing sides in the forever imbalanced immortal war between the two branches of immortal types.

And he himself was of the neutral party—a simple demon who happened to be on the right street corner on the right night to see this exchange. Normally, demons kept out of the affairs of the war between wolves and bloodsuckers, but Gaara was feeling particularly bored as of late. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to… intervene with this information.

* * *

The hand was around Hidan's throat before he could even comprehend he'd walked through the front door at all.

"Where were you last night?" Pein spits in his face, shoving his supposed son into the wall beside the door.

Hidan only snickers at the anger in the clan leader's crimson ringed eyes. "Went for a s-stroll… su-sun came up, h-had to…" He gasps for a bit more air. "Wait out th-the day…"

Pein merely continues to glare at him, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "You smell of mutt…"

"Stop it, Nagato…!" Konan's voice breaks through their staring contest. "At least get Hidan's side of the story before you decide to kill him."

The grip on Hidan's neck loosens before it disappears all together.

Falling to his knees, Hidan finds he lost a bit more air than he thought as he gasps on the sudden rush. Briefly he wonders why it is that someone half dead should need to breathe at all.

"I don't need to know what happened, Konan…" Pein mutters darkly, glaring down at Hidan in utter revulsion.

Konan steps forward still. "But how can you be so sure he actually—"

"The evidence is right there, Konan." Pein barks back at her, but keeps his eyes on Hidan. Slowly, the ragged panting was coming to a normal breathing pattern, allowing the newblood's vision to adjust and focus on Pein. "He smells of mutt, he was out all night, the rejection of good blood…"

Konan began to look frantic. "You'd believe some demon over—"

Pein finally turns back to her. "I'd believe someone that told me something that should have been obvious in the first place. It all pieces together now, Konan!"

Hidan scowls, livid at the idea of Pein even turning on his vampiric mother like that. "What the Hell are you all screaming about?" He scans the other occupants of the room, finding that just about all the higher ups in the clan were there, along with Sasori and Deidara, the latter two actually looking at Hidan rather than their leader.

Sasori seemed the only one dignified to respond, making Hidan's mind and body go numb. "A demon named Gaara has told us all about how you spent the day with a werewolf that goes by the name 'Kakuzu'."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Gaara watches as Kisame slams his fist into the far wall, screaming in rage. "How could this have happened?" The alpha wasn't taking the news the demon had brought well, and it almost reminded Gaara of how Pein had reacted—though the vampire's leader hadn't started punching things because of his woman.

Kisame's pack stood by, watching all of this unfold. Most of them looked like they couldn't believe that Kakuzu would ever go off with some vampire, in fact the entire thing was ridiculous. Kakuzu was practically the leader himself, he would never spend his time with a vampire—he'd have killed the other than spend an entire day with one!

Itachi watches Kisame, the only one who seemed to not realize it was a problem. His eyes remained on Kisame, waiting for the other to look at him as he so usually does in search of guidance when things were going wrong. The blue man finally does so after another fit of rage and pulling as his hair, his eyes pleading Itachi to tell him what he should do about Kakuzu's betrayal.

The Uchiha only shook his head, making a motion to himself and Tobi—a very small motion, but one that definitely meant a lot. Kisame's eyes drifted to Itachi's cousin, who was wringing his hands; whether he was worried for Kakuzu or angry at the other was unknown to the alpha. He finally looks to the two twins on either side of Tobi, seeing that neither looked very ruffled by the aspect of Kakuzu and a vampire—in fact, they were murmuring to one another in that bored way they usually did when making bets on useless things, like betting on who the vampire was.

Kisame looks back to Itachi, calm over coming him. How could he have been so stupid? He had once been in love with someone of the same species as this vampire, and it never seemed wrong to him. Whatever it was Kakuzu was feeling couldn't possibly be any different, right?

As soon as this thought occurs to him, the entire pack hushes, eyes glued to the entrance of the warehouse.

"Hey Kisame, why is a demon here?" Kakuzu's voice trails to him then, a small smile coming to Kisame's lips.

Turning, the alpha stares over at the stitched wolf, who stood beside Gaara with a look of confusion on his face.

"Gaara has told us something interesting, Kakuzu…" Kisame answers simply, moving over to his friend and the informant. "Tell me, what's his name?"

Kakuzu watches Kisame for a moment, absolutely confused. "Do you mean Gaara? You just told me his name, so—"

"No, I meant your vampire." Kakuzu's heart skips a beat, his eyes widening before glancing down at the redhead again. "You don't need to be scared; I'm not angry anymore."

Gaara and Kakuzu both turn to the alpha with a look of confusion.

Kisame smiles sadly then, sighing heavily. "Kakuzu, do you know how Itachi and Tobi became werewolves?"

Kakuzu looks to the cousins in question before turning back to Kisame. "You bit Itachi after saving him from vampires to give him strength to fight against them as well. Su bit Tobi for similar reasons."

"That's right; but do you know why they were affiliated with vampires?" Kisame watches his friend, listening to the rest of the pack murmur to one another behind him. Kakuzu only watches Kisame, confusion clear in his eyes. "They were born to a vampire clan."

The murmuring became louder, but the pack was ignored. Kakuzu's eyes searched out the two Uchiha's, taking notice that they really did look as though they should have been vampires. Looking back to Kisame, Kakuzu shakes his head. "Vampires aren't born, they're created when bitten as a human."

Kisame gives a small smile. "A male vampire can create a child if his lover is a female human, Kakuzu. The child would simply be half vampire and half human." He frowns at this. "My first friend was a half vampire, back when werewolves were the vampire's servants. We were both eventually sent to the Uchiha clan to work there as servants, himself as an experiment. He helped me escape that life, and I promised to come back to help him.

"When I did finally come back, my friend was gone and Itachi had replaced him. The Uchiha clan had made one of their males mate with a human, and Itachi was the new experiment of the Uchiha clan. Around the time I met Itachi, Tobi was born for harsher experiments.

"In any case, Itachi and Tobi were born as half vampires to be experiments to their clan. After I got Itachi out, I bit him to see what would happen. Amazingly, the werewolf genes overpowered that of the bits from his vampire heritage, making him a full blood wolf. I imagine that when Su did the same to Tobi not too long after, it was with the same results."

Behind Kisame, Zet and Su nod—Zet looking a bit upset at the mention to Tobi being bit.

Kakuzu stared at the floor between him and Kisame, all this news flooding his mind. How could Kisame have failed to tell him this? It certainly explained why Itachi looked like the ideal vampire, and why the two cousins were so small in comparison to the rest of the pack.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kakuzu mutters, turning his gaze up to Kisame. Gaara looks over to the rest of the pack, staring at the two Uchiha's with interest.

Kisame grins at him, his sharp teeth glinting in the dim warehouse light. "Just letting you know I once had a thing for someone of the vampire persuasion. He just happens to be a werewolf now."

Glancing to Itachi, the alpha's grin softens to a kind one. The raven haired male merely stares back, crossing his arms and nodding slightly in approval.

Kakuzu watches the exchange, staring back and forth between the two. "Again, why are you telling me this?"

Kisame turns back around to give Kakuzu a look. "Don't tell me you don't understand, Kakuzu." Kisame laughs, reaching out to pat his friend on the shoulder. "I'm saying I don't care who you want to be with! If you like this vampire, then be happy with him! Just tell me if you're staying with him."

With a wink from his leader and friend, Kakuzu truly thinks about this. Kisame just gave him permission to the most ludicrous thing in the world—to be with a vampire. Was his friend on in his right mind? Still, his heart as seemed to leap for joy at this. Why would he be happy to know he was excepted if he were to be with Hidan?

"I…" He stares down at his hands, wondering why he was looking as though they'd hold his answer. "I… suppose if… you don't mind."

"Not at all; in fact…" Kisame grins, releasing his grip on Kakuzu's shoulder. "I think that it could bring an end to Pein's stupid war."

Gaara clears his throat at this. The wolves look to the demon, who shook his head. "I already informed Pein of Kakuzu and Hidan—he wasn't happy about it at all."

Kakuzu's eyes widen, his pulse quickening. Didn't Hidan mention that the vampire leader was something of a father to him since his mate had turned Hidan? Would Pein actually hurt someone who was supposed to be his son just because of Kakuzu?

Kisame stared at Kakuzu, watching the fearful emotions cross his friend's face. "It's your call Kakuzu. He's your vampire, and I can only assume that Hidan is this newblood you've wanted to kill."

A scoff from the pack almost went unnoticed, until Su called out, "He wanted to kill the newblood but ended up _sleeping_ with him instead! This calls for therapy, your relationship is all lust and no emotion."

Kakuzu could only smile at the statement, but chose to ignore it in response to Kisame. "Yeah, Hidan's the newblood…"

"What would you like to do? Find him and hope that Pein hasn't hurt him?" Kisame asks, all seriousness in his voice.

Kakuzu nods, turning to the rest of the pack. "We're moving out, and hitting the vampires at their home. We need to save Hidan."

The wolves were reluctant, but all agreed in the end. No one would—_could_ defy Kakuzu when he was taking charge. After all, he was the real alpha.

In a flash, the pack had all transformed and took off for the vampire's home. Gaara remained where he stood, watching them all leave, Kakuzu in the lead. He hummed once they all were gone, looking about the warehouse.

"If they're all going over there… I can only assume a war council will start. They need a neutral party." He glances down at himself. "I'm going to need one other demon to join me." In a flash, Gaara was gone much faster than the wolves had left.

* * *

**A/N:** _Itachi and Tobi's background; if and maybe when I do write the back story to Forbidden, it'll start from the very beginning and go all the way to Hidan and Kakuzu's first meeting as vampire and werewolf. And when I mean very beginning, I mean the first person out of the Akatsuki who is born in this universe, going all the way through everyone of their lives to the very start of this story. So it'll tell you like, everything they went through since about 1149. Hidan's the newest of them all, so his part in the back story is at the tail end._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Pein knew very well what he was facing. Hidan was just a newblood. However, Hidan was a _cocky_ newblood; an overconfident and stupid one at that. The problem with this outward acting Hidan showed was that it was all a lie—Hidan wasn't as stupid as he lead on.

So, if that were the case, then Hidan should at least realize it'd be ridiculous to fight the clan leader, who has much more experience than the younger.

Of course, Hidan's outward acts of idiocy shown through when he charged at his supposed father.

Pein merely sidestepped the newblood before bringing down his elbow in a flash of movement, sending Hidan crashing to the floor beside him. "Are you really this much of an idiot?" He asks over the rumble of the concrete floor, the sound mixing with Hidan's coughing on the dust he'd stirred up.

Hidan cackles, swinging around to kick the clan leader off his high horse when Pein simply leapt out of the way. Smirking, Hidan pushed up from the floor to follow him as he'd anticipated, and—as though luck were on his side—kicked the auburn haired man in the jaw.

Pein flew through the air from the force of the kick, many of the vampires watching gasping in awe before he crashed into the ceiling. Without any hesitation, the newblood kicked off at the ground when he landed to follow.

Nevertheless, being as experienced as Pein was, the head vampire was able to regain composure and shove himself from the whole in the ceiling, falling to meet Hidan half way.

A loud crack resounded in the large front room when they met, hissing and growls resonating from the both of them before one swung and the fight commenced in a blur of fast movements.

Konan watches with an air of worry, her wide eyes attempting to keep up with their movements. "Hi-Hidan, stop this…! Nagato has never lost a fight since the vampire battles of 1627…!"

She went unheard, the combat commencing on without a single notice of hesitation. Pein swung back around, his forearm connecting with the side of Hidan's head, throwing the newblood off a bit before he retaliated with a kick to the stomach, sending the leader back a few feet.

Lunging after him, Hidan leapt into the air, prepared to kick out at the leader again when Pein grabbed hold of his ankle, swinging him up and immediately bringing him back down onto the ground with a second resounding crash and crack of the concrete.

Groaning, the albino pulls himself up out of the rubble and dust with a heaving cough. Hidan looks up to where Pein stood, only to find a foot being brought down onto him. Another groan and choking cough comes from him, giving Pein a reason to chuckle.

"Look at yourself, groveling on the floor." Pein scowls, a sadistic smirk crossing his lips. "Bleeding all over the place…" It was true; though none of them could see past the dust still rising, Hidan's blood was the easiest thing to smell.

It also sent shivers down every one of their spines, the scent smelling unusually delicious.

Sasori grabbed onto Deidara's arm, stopping the blonde from moving closer. Deidara looks back to his redheaded companion with confusion. "Sasori-danna, why does his blood smell so good now, un?"

"Werewolf blood, Deidara." He whispers softly, this news seeming to shock the blonde. "Hidan's been drinking the blood of a werewolf… their blood is addicting, but very dangerous to a vampire."

Deidara's eyes widen on this news, recalling that Hidan had been talking about his first bite on Kakuzu, saying the blood had tasted horrible. Hidan must have lied to him, but…

"What'll happen to him, un?" Deidara murmurs in return, looking back to the now visible form of the silverette in question. Sasori remains silent, a grave look on his face.

Hidan regains his breath, struggling to stand up only to be knocked back down by Pein's foot in his side. The auburn haired male hisses. "You're pathetic—I knew you could never be truly considered as my son. No son of mine would lose to me."

Pein makes to turn away, figuring the fight to be over when Hidan reaches out in a fit of rage to snatch onto the other's ankle. He pulls his foot out from under him before launching himself up to pin the other down, punching and clawing furiously. Pein attempts to shield his face, growling from the back of his throat when a few of his piercings are ripped from his face.

Suddenly, Hidan is thrown back by a force so strong he falls through the brick of the walls and into the next room over. Pein stands, his face bleeding profusely from when his piercings were pulled out. His ringed crimson eyes stare at the hole in the wall, waiting for the newblood albino to come charging back, just as cocky as ever.

He scoffs when nothing happens. "How is it that such a weak newblood such as yourself could ever convince a strong immortal to sleep with you? Obviously this werewolf is just as weak as you are."

Again, not a sound comes from the other room. Assuming the fight was done and Hidan was merely knocked out, the head vampire gives a chuckle to himself before looking to the blonde and redhead. "Deidara, finish him off for me. I'd prefer _not_ being the one to kill my supposed _son_." Deidara flinches at the command, looking to Sasori for help.

Konan steps forward, glaring to her lover. "Nagato, be reasonable! Hidan is your—_our_ child! I created him to be what he is, you can't take that from me!"

Pein takes a glance over to the bluette. "He's not my son, Konan. If you're taking responsibility for creating that _abomination_—" to this, Konan flinches, "—then by all means, you kill him. You did take a liking to being an assassin like Deidara a few years back; don't let that training you did go to waste."

With that, Pein turns to leave again. "No." He stops, turning back to his wife. "No, I'll not do your bidding."

Glaring, Pein moves to stand before her. Konan keeps her face calm, glaring back to him. "Konan, you surprise me. When I first took control of the head clan, you swore your loyalty to me. Are you telling me that a mere _newblood_ is more important than your _husband_?"

"If you want him dead, kill him yourself." Konan grounds out, her cherry red eyes betraying her when they fill to the brim in tears.

Pein stares at her glossy eyes, his face softening. "My apologies, Konan. I know he means a lot to you, but I'd almost assume you hated me for this."

She doesn't respond, her calm vanishing and her body beginning to shake under his gaze.

"I love you, dear. If you want me to, I'll be the one to finish my own battle." Pein says, reaching out to cup her face. Konan doesn't say anything, her eyes closing to allow her tears to fall.

Breaking his gaze from his crying lover, Pein moves towards the hole in the wall, prepared to finish off the newblood.

He never makes it through the hole when the large brown wolf had come bounding in through the doors and crashing into the vampire's leader. Everyone gasped before hissing, moving towards the stitched up wolf.

The werewolf growled in return, howling out just before more wolves came running in, some breaking through the tinted windows to better surround the vampires.

No one moved when the large brown wolf began to sniff at the air, looking about the vampires, his strange Christmas colored eyes scanning the crowd. Deidara took one step towards it, gaining the wolf's attention and a low rumbling growl. The blonde stood tall, pointing towards the hole behind the wolf.

The werewolf looks back at it, moving through it without a second of hesitation. Moments later revealed Kakuzu, in his human form and very much naked, carrying an unconscious Hidan in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

"—idan… Hidan, wake up." The newblood groans, his eyes fluttering open to stare up into the face of whoever was holding him. "You need to be awake for this…"

Hidan takes a moment to comprehend Kakuzu's words before frantically looking about for his clan leader. Pein stood in the center of the room, his wounds already healing themselves, though he had two holes in the sides of his nose from the piercings Hidan had ripped from the other's face, and only one ring hung from under his lip. The auburn haired vampire stood rigid, glaring at the blue man who stood before him with a similar livid look on his face.

It took a second, but Hidan finally noticed that the other man was naked. "Why is that guy naked…?" Looking back to Kakuzu, he does a double take. "Wait, you are too…:

Kakuzu ignores Hidan, instead choosing to watch the men in the middle of the circle made by wolves and vampires alike. Hidan follows his gaze back to his vampiric father, watching the auburn haired male's every move.

Neither leader spoke at first, the meeting only starting when a red haired demon materialized beside them, a blonde boy beside him.

The blonde took one look around before scoffing. "Gaara, what is this, 'ttebayo?"

"A meeting between immortals on the matter of the war…" The redhead responded, glancing only a moment to the blonde. "I'm sorry to drag you into this, Naruto, but there needs to be at least two neutral parties present for this."

Naruto huffed but remained as quiet as he could, crossing his arms and muttering under his breath. Gaara ignores all this, turning to the vampire and werewolf before him. He waits, watching them both closely. Pein was the first to break his glaring contest, looking back at one of the various vampires. "Get a cloak for Kisame; I'd prefer not looking at a naked man during this."

"Make that two; mates must be present and in human form for the vampire and werewolf leaders." Gaara interrupted, also looking to the random vampire. At the mention of mates, Konan hesitantly steps forward to stand beside Pein, followed by a small black wolf with blood red eyes.

Upon transforming to human form, various vampires gave a gasp to what they saw, including Hidan. Standing beside Kisame was the perfect looking vampire any of them had ever seen, none of them certain of how it was possible an animal could look as such when humanized.

"What is _this_…?" Pein scowls, glaring down at the raven-haired wolf.

Kisame smirks and gives a light cackle. "_This_ is my mate and husband, Uchiha Itachi."

Hidan stares at Itachi with a forlorn look, wondering just where he'd heard that name before. A scan of his fellow clan members told the newblood it must have been well known, though he couldn't remember where he'd heard it. Upon looking at Sasori, however, Hidan frantically tried to remember that name, the redheaded vampire seeming to look appalled at the idea.

Itachi was immune to all the commotion, staring levelly to Konan and Pein as though his presence wasn't strange at all. Kisame only laughs at the gasping voices, even when the vampire returns with the cloaks for him and the Uchiha.

"Now that everything is set, we may begin this meeting." Gaara states before stepping back to stand next to Naruto, whom had by now gotten over his anger and was watching the leaders with much vigor.

Pein didn't waste any time. "Hidan and that _mutt_ have done something no immortal should be allowed to do."

"And what may that be?" Kisame scoffs as his glare returns. "Interspecies relationships are perfectly natural—"

"Not when it's a vampire and an _animal_." Pein interrupts.

Hidan growls low in his throat at this, moving to talk back. However, before he could say anything, Kakuzu grabs him, his large hand covering the albino's mouth to keep him from talking.

"Don't interrupt…" Kakuzu warns with a low breath, his mouth close to Hidan's ear. The vampire shivers at the feeling, glaring back at his lover.

Kisame clicks his tongue to Pein's words. "We're just as human as anyone else here."

"That's an understatement…" Naruto chimes in only to be ignored by Pein and Kisame.

"Your kind are an abomination to this world." Kisame's gaze narrows at this. "Do you really believe you could be anything but the monstrosity you become? You're all nothing but animals, especially after you altered the normality rating on when you change all those years ago."

"If we hadn't altered the transformation to happen any other time than on the full moon, we'd have died!" Kisame countered, his growl growing louder.

Itachi reaches forward, grabbing onto Kisame's shoulder to pull him back from the fight that was sure to come. "We're not here to discuss the matters of werewolf transformations; this meeting has been brought forth by Kakuzu and Hidan's mating."

Kisame relaxes, though his glare remains on Pein, whose own glare hadn't dropped a second since Gaara announced the start to it all.

Hidan tenses beneath Kakuzu's hand, glancing back to the scarred wolf with a question in his eye. Kakuzu catches it, turning to whisper again into the other's ear. "The wolves came onto vampire grounds, meaning a war meeting was to be called. It tends to happen when a demon comes into play, and Gaara had; but this meeting isn't entirely about the war."

Letting his crimson gaze fall back on the arguing leaders, Hidan watches with bated breath, hoping Kakuzu would explain what all this would lead to.

The werewolf let his mate wait a minute before elaborating. "It's a meeting to decide what to do with us, considering a werewolf and vampire relationship in the middle of a war is practically treason." Kakuzu pulls away from Hidan's ear, letting the vampire tense under his hold.

"So you're just going to let their betrayal slide simply because you see no _harm_ in this?" Pein snarls, his glower increasing.

Kisame gives a shrug. "It's not as if either could get pregnant, so we'd not have to worry about a half breed coming out of it."

"I don't give a damn about the technicalities of whether they'd make mutant babies!" Pein yells, his fangs growing with his anger.

"Mutant babies or not, there's no harm in a vampire and werewolf being mates!" Kisame shouts in return. "In fact, the only thing I see wrong is that they're shaking up in the middle of a war between the two immortal beings!"

Pein lets out a snarling groan. "That's what I've been saying, you stupid mutt."

"But that can easily be fixed!" Kisame grounds out, his own sharp teeth catching light of the candles' fire.

Konan gasps, shaking her head. "I'm not banishing my son…!" Hidan's body goes rigid at this.

"Not that; I meant ending this ridiculous war." Kisame responds, his glare turning from Pein to the bluette before bouncing back again. The ringed crimson eyes of the head vampire were wide with shock. "Think about it, Pein. This war has been nothing but a mess to the immortal branches."

Pein's shock subsides to allow his glare to return in place. "This was has meaning behind it all."

"To kill all werewolves for being an _abomination_? That's the most outlandish reason to have a war, Pein!" Kisame roars out, stepping toward the head vampire with his teeth barred in warning.

Itachi reaches out again, only to have his hand brushed aside. Pein gives a light scoff, glancing for a moment to his wife. Konan's eyes widen, tears threatening to fill once again as she steps back, resigning herself to the call.

"You want to let the beast and that newblood be together, then so be it." Kisame's shoulders relax at this, but he keeps a questioning gaze on the auburn haired vampire. "However, I will not end this war, so we must get rid of the two for the war to commence."

Kisame's eyes widen, but he dares not look back to his old friend beside the newblood. Hesitantly, the blue wolf gives a nod of agreement.

Gaara, seeing that a verdict had been made, turns to Naruto to see if he agreed it was done. Once the blond agreed, the redheaded demon steps up again. "Then it's decided; the vampire and werewolf are found guilty to the crime of treason, and their penalty is banishment unless either removes themself from the other."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

_Two Months Later_

Sand billowed from the desert floor, flowing into the air and causing the area to become blurring to the human eye. A gas station sat in the middle of it all, perfectly fine and getting as little business as a gas station would in the center of a desert.

A figure comes from the distance, materializing within the sand's storm. It approached the station without much trouble to the harsh winds, the sun breaking in through the cloud coverage over the sandy plains and washing the figure in light before disappearing again.

The old man who ran the station looks through the window with surprise, the figure moving closer and much quicker to the building. He huffs, wondering just how the other person could move so easily through it all.

It didn't matter though; the gas station needed some business for once. The old man was running low on money and would need a customer soon.

The bell rang sooner than the man thought. Looking to the door, he finds himself looking to another man. He was much younger in appearance, though his head was covered by a hood and a mask covered his face. The old man wasn't too sure about that mask, but nodded to the other male in acknowledgment.

However, the other simply ignored him and moved into the aisles of the station for snacks. The old man watches the large figure move swiftly, his brows furrowing at the strange clothing the other wore—it was a simple cloak, but the old man wasn't used to such things. No one wore cloaks anymore, did they? He could be wrong; he'd been in this station for God knows how long…

Various food items were placed onto the counter then, stirring the old man from his thoughts.

"Oh… my, that's a lot." He notes, reaching out to start scanning the items.

The other man remained silent, watching the price go up with each scan.

He hums, clicking a few keys before putting all the food packages into bags. "That will be thirty dollars and fifty-five cents then."

Turning his attention to the other man, the old man takes notice of the wincing eyes. He stares in amazement at the colors—were the irises surrounded by red? He didn't get a closer look to the other's eyes, however, when a very cruel and deformed claw came into his face.

"I'll be taking all this for free…" The other warned in a deep voice, giving the elder a feeling of the station rumbling from his voice.

"B-But…!"

The man ignores him, picking up the two bags before exiting the building and heading back out into the storm.

Kakuzu walks without too much trouble, the winds not as strong as one would believe. Though, that could have been because he was immortal.

Once he was a safe distance away from the station, he takes shelter under a rock to remove the hood, shaking his hair out about his face before taking off the mask. Quickly, he places all his items into his pack, throwing the cloak into it as well, leaving himself naked to the harsh sand storm. Once ready, Kakuzu lets his body take on the full transformation—it'd be much easier to return as a wolf.

The transformation only takes a second, his snout wriggling before he sneezes from all the sand. Without much else to wait on, Kakuzu picks up the pack with his teeth before taking off into the storm again.

His travels brought him to a cave, not too far from the station he'd more or less just robbed.

Changing back into his human form, Kakuzu walks into the cave's shelter to find the shivering form of his mate.

Hidan hadn't been doing too well since they'd been banished; he was growing weaker the longer they stayed out on their own. It made no sense though, seeing as Kakuzu made sure that Hidan drank from him regularly and Hidan should have been getting more than enough nutrition from his blood like any vampire should.

None of the vampire's actions made sense, in fact. He was less snapping, constantly feeling woozy and just the other day he'd fallen asleep on Kakuzu's chest. It was beginning to worry Kakuzu as to what could the problem be.

"… 'Kuzu…?" Kakuzu looks to his mate, pulling his robe back on before moving to the bloodsucker's side.

"Yeah, I'm here." He responds, pulling Hidan up from the rock flooring and into his lap as he sat down.

As though he were a cat, Hidan immediately snuggles into Kakuzu's body, his hand clutching the other to his chest. The look in the vampire's crimson eyes told Kakuzu that Hidan was out of it, yet he was wide awake; something was definitely wrong.

"Hidan, do you know if anything is wrong with you…?" Kakuzu murmurs into the silver locks of his companion, breathing in the wonderful scent of the other male. "It's not my blood doing this to you, is it?"

The smaller male gives a small chuckle, nuzzling his face into the crook of the werewolf's throat. "Not at all; in fact, I think you're blood is what's keeping me from dying."

Kakuzu pulls back at this, staring in shock at the younger. "You're… dying…?"

Hidan's shoulder pops up in the universal meaning of "I don't know". "Yes, but no… it's because I'm alone."

"What do you mean?" Hidan moves to nuzzle into Kakuzu's body again, only to be pulled back. "Hidan, what's wrong?"

The distant look in the vampire's eyes slowly reverts to a normal standard, allowing him to appear at the least bit of sober than he had for the past month and a half. "A vampire can't live very long without a clan at his or her side…"

His voice was so small, the high he'd been in returning full force as he nudges his face into Kakuzu's body. The werewolf becomes still, his breathing all but stopping at the news.

"You knew this would happen…?" Kakuzu whispers to himself, staring in horror at the mouth of the cave.

Hidan only hums into Kakuzu's skin.

They remain silent, the sound of the harsh winds breaking any chance for a ringing to begin in either of their ears from silence. Kakuzu watches the world beyond their hideaway, sunlight seeping through the clouds again every few minutes, but never once entering their cave.

Hidan was shivering again when a larger spot of light came to view. Kakuzu stares down at him, finding that the other stared in fear of the shinning sunlight. Again, Hidan's hand clenches around the one cradled to his chest.

Without much thought on the matter, Kakuzu pulls Hidan's hand away from him hold, the leech hissing in pain when Kakuzu's skin made contact with the burn.

It was slowly healing back over, but the skin was definitely burned through. The pink muscles beneath Hidan's skin shone through the hole, black tinting the edges of skin where the hole began. Kakuzu glares at the hole, turning to his partner with a bit of anger.

"I told you to stay away from the mouth of the cave when I'm not around." Hidan whimpers, scrambling on Kakuzu's lap as though he were trying to move away from something.

His eyes turn back to the opening of their cave, finding that the sand storm had slowed down, but that wasn't what had Hidan clambering. Sunlight was growing brighter, and began to shine off of rocks outside, allowing the gleam to get into the cave—it even reached to where Hidan's foot had been.

Quickly, Kakuzu stands with Hidan in his arms, moving to head further into the cave's darkness, checking for rocks with glossy sides, hoping that the sunlight wouldn't reflect into their new spot of hiding out.

"Stop acting like a child; when sunlight almost hits you, tell me. I don't want you burning to nothing on me…"

Hidan sighs, his glazed over eyes turning to the walls of the cave to look it over. Kakuzu was asking too much of his—his voice was beginning to hurt his throat. If he really wanted Hidan to not be in pain, then he shouldn't make him talk!

A noise sets them both on alert, Kakuzu whipping around to where the sunlight had taken over. His eyes widen at what he sees, Hidan slowly moving to stare over Kakuzu's shoulder, his own eyes widening despite his view becoming doubled from moving so much.

"Jeez, resorted to crawling around in caves, Kakuzu?" Su calls, grinning a wicked smile to his fellow wolf.

Zet rolls his eyes at his brother's crude greeting. "We've been looking everywhere for you two!" Tobi calls from behind the twins, moving past them and towards the banished couple.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Kakuzu stands to greet his old pack mates, leaving Hidan behind on the floor of the darkened end of the cave. "What are you all doing here?"

"Oh Kakuzu, it's been horrible!" Tobi cries, embracing his old friend despite the stitched wolf's protests. Releasing Kakuzu, the patched boy stares up at him with his shining onyx eye. "Home is nearly in ruin!"

Zet steps forward, pulling the smaller boy back. "You see, the war is causing the whole entire city to nearly collapse."

"The vampires are taking over." Su elaborates for his brother.

Kakuzu shakes his head at this. "What am I supposed to do? I'm banished from that place."

"But only because of the bloodsucker." Su argues, throwing a casual hand to direct his point at Hidan.

Catching this statement, Hidan scowls at the wolf, coughing on his breath when he attempts to raise his voice to a hiss. Zet and Su ignore him in favor of staring at Kakuzu, hoping he'd see what they meant.

"I'm not leaving Hidan." Kakuzu reprimands firmly, glaring at his former pack mates. When neither twin makes to say anything, Kakuzu turns his back on them. "I'm sorry guys, but Hidan needs me…"

Su growls and steps forward as though he was to attack the stitched man, but Tobi pulls him back. "You're just going to turn your back on us?"

"For a leech?" Zet continues his brother's anger, glaring at Kakuzu as well.

Stopping, Kakuzu looks back at the trio with shock in his eyes. "How can I not turn my back on you? You're talking as though every one of you fought to keep me there—not even Kisame attempted to save me from banishment!"

"Kisame's not the real alpha and you know it!" Su screams, his words echoing through the cave.

Tobi whimpers, this small sound seeming to calm the twins. "K-Kakuzu, you don't understand… we wanted to help you!"

"But Kisame said we couldn't anger the vamps any more than you had." Zet continues bitterly. "If we took you and that _bloodsucker_ in, Pein would have—"

"That crazy leech can't be any more powerful than all of us combined!" Kakuzu yells, his voice seeming to shake the rock walls. "How can any of you fear him? How can _Kisame_ be afraid of that man?"

Su shakes his head in disgust. "You really think he's powerless? He's the head of all vampires, Kakuzu! Maybe the pack can take him down if he were alone, but with a whole army of bloodsuckers he's invincible!"

"And that's just what he has." Zet states, picking up where his twin left off. "He has an entire army of vampires going after us. It's not even safe to be in our human forms anymore!"

"Kisame's loosing it." Su says, cutting off Kakuzu before he can even start. "He can't handle the position anymore, and his power over the other wolves is loosening."

Kakuzu stares at the brothers for a while, his face softening as he processes all this. "Why isn't the pack following his commands anymore…?"

The twins look to one another for a second, both with the same expression of exasperation on their faces. "We keep telling you, he's not the real alpha."

"But he changed me!" Kakuzu argues, glaring between the two. "Kisame has to be the real alpha! He's older than all of us, all I did was—"

"Bring the pack together." Tobi finishes for him, staring at Kakuzu as his eye shines in the dim light. "You may be one of the youngest wolves, Kakuzu, but you're the reason all the wolves ever came together. They were following Kisame's orders only because you said to."

Su and Zet nod at this, watching as this news finally hit home with the stitched werewolf.

Kakuzu stares down at his feet for a second, thinking it all through over again. "Why are you three here…?"

"To bring the true alpha home." Tobi states simply, his voice light with hope.

Hidan stares at the werewolves, confusion evident on his face. This couldn't be true—Kakuzu said he wasn't the alpha. He was too young, and Kisame was the real alpha. He said so himself. Kakuzu couldn't be—Hidan really couldn't have betrayed his venom mother by sleeping with the leader of the wolves…

Could he…?

"Hidan…" Jumping lightly at his name, Hidan looks up at the werewolf who'd taken care of him since the banishment. "This… all of this is your fault…"

Dumbstruck, the vampire stares at his mate with wide eyes. "Wh-what…?"

Kakuzu turns to the leech on the floor, the light in his Christmas colored eyes suddenly gone. "You're the reason all of this happened…"

"What the fuck are you talking about, 'Kuzu…?" Hidan forces himself to ask, his voice hoarse.

"I'm talking about our banishment!" Kakuzu shouts, turning to fully face the vampire. Hidan winces at the booming sound of his voice, but otherwise continues to stare at Kakuzu with fear. "I'm talking about our home becoming ruins! It's your entire fault!"

Hidan felt his lip quiver as he tried to find his voice to respond. His body convulsed, the crimson color to his eyes shining brightly in the darkness of the cavern.

"You destroyed everything the minute you used your vampire charm to bring me into bed." Kakuzu practically spits, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "I can't believe a newblood had that much power over me with an adulterous act."

Zet and Su both stare at their alpha, obvious joy to both of their golden eyes. "We knew you couldn't possibly be in love with the bloodsucker!" Zet calls over his shoulder, Su giving a hooting holler of happiness.

The expression on Hidan's face falls even further, his glazed over eyes losing the majority of the fogginess once Kakuzu's words settle in. Miserably, Hidan watches the man he'd spent two months in solitude with turns his back on him, walking to the mouth of the cave with two overexcited twins following with jeers of contentment.

Hidan remains on the cave floor where Kakuzu left him, his eyes never leaving the stitched back of the other until the sunlight swallowed him up. Even once Kakuzu was out of his sight, Hidan remains frozen to the spot, his entire body shaking.

Tobi stares down at him, hesitantly looking to and from the light of the cavern and Hidan. Hidan pays him no mind, however, when he starts to scream.

The feeling of his voice pushing past his throat burns as the blood in his veins suddenly runs cold. It was as though a bucket of ice water had been poured into the bloodstream of the vampire, just like when Konan had bitten him and left the venom to go through his system. Kakuzu was gone, he'd left him here without even saying when he'd be back.

Without even saying he was coming back.

Hidan's voice grew louder at this thought, someone's warm hand pressing into his back. He paid no mind to this though, the heart in his chest reacting strangely to this new development. Hidan hadn't felt it beat this hard since Konan brought him into this life.

Tobi gapes in horror as Hidan continues to scream at the top of his lungs, the sound cracking and slowly breaking. The Uchiha didn't know for sure what was happening; all he could tell was that Hidan was in pain.

The screams came to an abrupt stop, Kakuzu's name ringing through the cavern giving Tobi an idea of just what Hidan had been screaming. Tobi keeps his eye on Hidan, fear that something very bad has just happened.

"Hi-Hidan…?"

"What charm…? I—I didn't use any charm…" Hidan manages to pant out, his words barely even making a sound as he stares at the cave's entrance with hope.

Tobi lets his face take the look of confusion. "What do you mean? Kakuzu was charmed by you, wasn't he?"

The vampire didn't hear him, however; he promptly passes out in the wolf's arms once he realized Kakuzu wasn't coming back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Sasori's eyes narrow in disgust. "Pein, he _needs_ to go hunting!"

"Not with those wolves out there waiting for us, Sasori." Pein shot back, his own ringed crimson eyes narrowing on the redhead. "Deidara will just have to wait for another shipment of our blood packages if he's so hungry."

"He needs blood _now_!" Sasori shouts in anger, scowling at the head vampire. "My blood isn't enough! He needs an entire human's supply of blood or he may die!"

Pein scoffs at this. "He can't _die_ from not eating in a week."

Yelling out his frustration towards the ginger, Sasori pulls at his hair and groans in annoyance. "Are you really so concerned about this stupid war that you're going to let your clan _starve_?"

"If that's what it takes." Pein counters, glaring at the redhead for his rudeness. "Sasori, we all know what you are, but is this really any way to talk to the current head vampire?"

"Fuck you…!" Sasori roars, standing on level with the pierced leech. "Damn you to Hell, Pein. I'm done with all this…! Deidara and I are leaving."

Pein chuckles in amusement to the puppeteer. "Really now…? And where will you go? The wolves have posts on every edge of the city, you can't escape without one of them catching you, and I doubt they will let you go by without a hassle."

Sasori huffs, his brows furrowing into a frown. He remains silent, staring down his nose at the other male.

Konan looks between the two, a frown of her own on her lips. "Pein, you really should just let one of them go—Sasori could go out and find a human for Deidara to drink from."

"Stay out of this Konan." Pein snaps, glancing at his wife for a brief moment to turn his glare on her.

She growls under her breath at this command. "And why should I? It's your fault all of this is happening!"

Pein turns on her completely now. "What do you mean 'my fault'?"

"You basically choice the order at the high trial held two months ago…! You're the reason Hidan and their true alpha are gone now, and the wolves are getting reckless in his absence! If you would have just ignored Gaara's story of Hidan and Kakuzu—"

"You and I both know what that abomination you call a son did was treason, Konan. How can you still speak so highly of him? How can you be perfectly fine of his actions in choosing an animal as his partner?"

Konan allows her face to fall into a matching glare of Pein's own. "I don't see any difference in between what Hidan had done and what many vampires do when they become addicted to the blood of another immortal."

Pein sighs as though he were growing annoyed with a very small child. "True, but Hidan chose a _werewolf_ while other vampires know better and go off with _demons_, Konan. There is a difference."

"Oh really…?" Konan challenges, her voice growing icier by the second. "Just because it was the _enemy_ and not a neutral party member, you have to _banish_ my son?"

In a flash, Pein appears alongside his wife, his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "Why are you bringing all of this to light now, Konan? As you could very well see, Sasori and I were talking about _Deidara_ being ill—_not_ about your venom child."

Konan only gives a slight flinch to the anger behind Pein's whispered words, but otherwise remained steady. "Then continue your _chat_ with Sasori—when you're finished, I'd like to talk about leaving as well."

Glaring out the corner of his eye to his wife, Pein gives a sigh. "Not you too… no one needs to leave."

"We all should."

"Konan, you will remain here." Pein reaches out to hold her by the arm, grasping at her bicep just a little too tightly, though if it pained Konan at all, she did not show it. "You cannot leave me Konan; remember our vows…"

He gives he a light peck to her cheek then, a false smile on his face once he pulls away to rejoin Sasori a little ways away to continue their conversation. Konan watches him move away, fighting back the urge to attack him and to altogether fall to pieces.

* * *

Kisame's body falls limply onto the wall directly behind him, the only support that really held him on his feet. The sight before him was not what he thought to see that day.

"You do realize that banishment means that returning could get you killed, don't you?" Kisame manages to ask, all humor gone from his voice.

Kakuzu only scoffs. "The only reason someone would kill me is if I'd brought that leech with me, and Hidan isn't here."

Kisame gives his old friend a questioning look. "What do you mean…?"

"The judgment said neither of us could return unless we weren't together any longer." Kakuzu replies, giving a cruel smile to the blue wolf. "I'm back, and I removed Hidan's charm from my mind so I wouldn't be fooled into loving him any longer. I left him behind and chose to remove him as my mate as well."

Itachi sat up straight in the bed when Kakuzu's words settled, ignoring the pain in his back. "What do you mean by 'charm'?"

Kakuzu was taken aback, but replied simply, "Hidan put a charm on me. How else could he have gotten me into bed with him to take as a mate?"

The Uchiha shakes his head slowly as though he were telling Kakuzu he was wrong. "Hidan didn't use a charm…"

"What do you mean? Of course he did."

"No, Itachi is right…" Kisame says, catching the stitched wolf's attention. "Hidan didn't use a charm. Perhaps your human side may have been affected, but being an immortal made it so the entire effect wouldn't have worked."

Kakuzu stares between the two, confusion evident on his face. "Are you telling me that I… really _was_ willingly taking Hidan as my mate?"

Kisame nods slowly, his golden eyes showing Kakuzu just how upset this news made him. "Kakuzu, are you absolutely sure you broke your mating with Hidan?" Itachi inquires, taking the true alpha's gaze away from the one he titled as leader.

"I… I think I did…" Kakuzu murmurs, thinking back on the point in which Zet and Su had convinced him to leave Hidan behind. The way Hidan's eyes had shown so brightly in the dark cavern before suddenly losing the fogginess to them immediately came to his mind's eye, and suddenly it was very clear. By putting all the blame on Hidan and not denying it when Zet said he wasn't in love… Kakuzu couldn't think straight when the realization struck. He really did break their binds and left Hidan there to die.

"Well do you know for sure whether it's broken?" Kisame presses when Kakuzu merely stared off at nothing in particular for a few minutes.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Kakuzu brings his gaze to rest on the man who'd bitten him and brought this life upon him. "I did break the binds… his eyes changed when it happened…"

"Did he scream?" Itachi asks, his words soft and wavering on fear, but otherwise maintaining its usual indifference.

Kakuzu couldn't answer that one. "I have no idea—why would he scream?"

"The one who didn't have a choice in the breaking feels pain rush through their body." Itachi explains, his eyes catching the light and shining in a way that reminded Kakuzu too much of what Hidan's had looked like. "It's a horrible thing when you realize the one you love won't come back."

Kisame straightens then, his expression hard pressed and steady. "Kakuzu, he was addicted to your blood, right?"

Nodding, Kakuzu turns back to the blue wolf with surprise. "Yeah, he said his body was rejecting all other blood he took in since he bit me in the sewers…"

Instantaneously, Kisame and Itachi turn to look at one another, their faces grave. Kakuzu stares between the two, wondering just what they were thinking.

That was the moment it hit Kakuzu. "You two don't think that…" He couldn't find his voice, the very thought making him sick.

Itachi rounds on the true alpha then, his face as stoic as ever. "Yes, Kakuzu; because you left Hidan, he's going to die."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

Tobi sobs from the back of his throat, attempting to hold it back and failing miserably.

Things were not looking good for Kakuzu's ex-mate.

After Hidan had promptly passed out, Tobi frantically tried to wake the unconscious vampire. He wasn't a vampire, but he'd grown up around them to know an unconscious one was a sickly one. Tobi didn't know what could be wrong with Hidan, however, as he didn't know the state of the newblood.

He eventually came around, but was deathly pale—more than a vampire should be, even an albino one. Tobi felt his jaw fall open at the sight of the fair grey color in Hidan's face before asking him if he needed anything.

Hidan's first reaction was to grunt, testing out his voice. His second was to ask for Kakuzu.

"He left, Hidan…" Tobi felt himself mumble, somewhere in the back of his mind telling him this was a bad thing to say and he wasn't being a good boy.

It was; Hidan had screamed again until Tobi shook him out of it. Asking him again what he wanted, Tobi's answer was for the alpha that'd walked out on his mate once more.

"I can't bring him back…"

Hidan quickly began to go into hysterical sobs, occasionally muttering things into Tobi's chest, very few of the words making sense. Tobi could tell what he was saying despite this.

"I'm sorry he left, Hidan…"

After a few more retching sobs escaped the vampire, Hidan pulled away and asked for something Tobi could give. "B-blood…?"

"Of course, Tobi can give you some of his…" Tobi moved back even further, exposing his wrist to the albino. Hidan hesitated before reaching for his comforter's arm and pulling it to his lips, taking a quick bite into the skin to allow a taste test.

It failed—immediately, Hidan began to retch onto the floor, blood seeping from his mouth. Tobi felt himself shake at the sight, fear taking over his entire being.

Hidan's body was rejecting his blood. That wasn't right; Hidan should have been able to drink his life source with no problems. Yet his body rejected it? What was happening?

Thinking quickly, Tobi took the initiative and asked Hidan just why that was.

His answer wasn't a good one; "I'm addicted to Kakuzu's blood…"

He'd already tasted the blood of a being from another immortal branch. He'd taken in the juices of a wolf, and Hidan was paying the price for it.

"You're… you're unable to take anyone's blood but Kakuzu's?"

Hidan's nod was small and short, the very thought of Kakuzu hurting him again. Tobi stared at Hidan for the rest of this time, now just reaching the present again where Hidan lays motionless on the floor of the cave before the wolf.

Things most definitely weren't going to get any better if Kakuzu never came back. Tobi let's himself brood on this, trying to hold his sobs back for Hidan's sake.

* * *

Kakuzu sat staring at nothing in the center of the room, his jaw slack and his movements scarce. Zet and Su sat at his sides, neither saying anything; both felt sorry for what they'd done, but as Kisame had said earlier, they thought they were doing the right thing.

"Kisame…" The blue wolf in question turns to his mate then, asking what Itachi wanted with his eyes. "Where's Tobi…?"

It hadn't been much of a notice to anyone before, but once it was brought up, even the twins had to turn from the silent alpha. "He… he came back with us, right?" Zet inquires his brother hesitantly.

Su only looks back at his brother with emotionless eyes.

Kisame sighs and rubs at his temples. "Alright, so Kakuzu's mate—"

"Ex-mate." Itachi corrected coldly, his anger at Kakuzu's actions still brimming out.

"Right, ex-mate… is probably going to die." Kakuzu groans at Kisame's wording, but otherwise remains silent. "And now Tobi is missing…"

Itachi clicks his tongue. "He's probably still with Hidan."

Kakuzu's face turns up to the Uchiha hopefully, his mind racing at the possibility of Hidan surviving with Tobi's care. However, he reaches a dead end at the reminder of his blood being the only kind Hidan can take.

"What we need is to end this war with Pein." Itachi states simply, looking back to Kisame for affirmation.

Despondently, Kisame shook his head. "Nothing will stop his war…"

"The woman…" Kakuzu finally says, startling the brothers at his sides. Everyone turns to him, encouraging Kakuzu to continue. "The blue haired one, Pein's mate… she was the one who turned Hidan…"

"Konan is Hidan's venom mother?" Itachi asks, his eyes alighting with an idea.

With a nod, Kakuzu turns to Kisame. "If Pein's mate would want to save him…"

"Pein is supposed to consider his mate's feelings in everything, no matter what." Kisame agrees, a ghost of his old grin coming back slowly. "If we could convince Konan to ask Pein to call off this war, it should work."

"And then we save Hidan…?" Kakuzu questions expectantly.

Kisame gives a firm nod. "But only if we can do this all very quickly."

Kakuzu immediately stands. "Then let's find her!"

"Wait, what would you say to her?" Itachi breaks in, looking between the two alphas with a glare. "You're both trying to rush into this blindly."

Silence follows this declaration, Kisame and Kakuzu staring at one another for a silent conversation. They both reach an agreement, nodding to each other before turning to Itachi. "It's a risk we have to take, Itachi. Hidan's life is at stake."

Itachi stares incredulously at Kisame, his crimson eyes wide with surprise for a split moment. He returns to his indifferent demeanor however, nodding slightly. "I'm not letting you go alone though."

"Of course you won't." Kisame grins to the shorter, whirling around to the rest of the pack. "Head to the vampire's home, we need to have another chat with Pein!"

Quickly and without question, the rest of the men in their base transform into their alter forms. Kisame turns to Kakuzu, catching his eye.

"It's you're call, Kakuzu." He gives another smile, this one less brash than before. Kakuzu stares in confusion at Kisame before the blue male turns into a wolf as well, followed quickly by the twins and Itachi.

Looking around himself, Kakuzu finds that he was the only one left to change. Meaning he'd be the one to give the order. Suddenly, the idea of being alpha wasn't so bad—not if it was in order to save Hidan.

"Alright then…" Kakuzu mumbles, his body relaxing into the transformation before taking on his own beastly form.

It was just like when Hidan had his first hunt, only this time, Kisame was among the ones following the alpha. Kakuzu looks down at his pack, the pride of being an alpha finally taking its place in his mind.

Again like with Kisame during that time—his role switched with Kakuzu—the alpha gives one barked order and they all leave in a flash for the vampire's mansion.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

A crash resonated through the town. Kakuzu didn't look back however; obviously, Pein's hunter vampires were out and waiting for his pack, but he knew they'd avoid a fight to keep up with him. In any case, he had his own problems to face.

Dodging around another surprise attack from a bloodsucker, Kakuzu lunges onward, rushing straight into the belly of another enemy. Flinging his head back, the vampire was thrown up and over, successfully clearing his path. Just behind him, Kisame gives a bark that sounds surprisingly like a laugh, causing the alpha to give a mental smirk to his amusement.

The amusement was cut short when the mansion they were heading to came into a clear view, giving them an incentive to move faster. Zet and Su howl out in excitement as they too came bounding up alongside Kisame, both having gotten over their grief of tricking Kakuzu by mistake. The need to tear the vampires from their paths must have wound the twins up.

Kakuzu didn't need to look back to know Itachi was catching up as well, having had to stop when an insistent vampire wouldn't leave him be. The smell of a leech's blood was covering up Itachi's own, but he didn't need to worry too much—Itachi's scent wasn't lined with his blood as well, therefore meaning he wasn't wounded.

Jumping smoothly over the outer walls, Kakuzu hurtles himself at the large home of his enemy, his blood pumping in excitement. He moves straight to the largest window in the front, crashing himself through the glass without any hesitation and landing in the middle of the same room he'd been in not just two months ago. Immediately he was joined by Kisame, the twins, Itachi and five other wolves, all either barking or howling out.

The hole in the wall was slowly being repaired, but it was still otherwise there. Suddenly, a dozen vampires appear within the room, moving so quickly that Kakuzu hardly noticed them at first.

At the front of the group stood the auburn haired male that they weren't necessarily there to see while at his side stood the woman they came to find. Konan stares with no emotion at the pack as more wolves bust in through the window.

Pein was the first to speak. "Do you want another meeting or something…? We don't exactly have a neutral party."

"That is where you're wrong." Spinning around, Pein finds himself staring into the naturally angered face of Gaara, back again. "Sasori called me…"

Naruto nods from behind his demon friend, glaring at the head vampire. "We had a feeling there would be another meeting anyway, 'ttebayo."

Gaara turns away from Pein's exasperated composure, looking instead to the werewolves who'd broken in. "Your alpha and his mate must step forward in human form for us to begin; a vampire should fetch you a robe." At this command, Kakuzu steps forward, changing back into his first appearance. The vampires appeared taken aback to this. "Strange; weren't you banished?"

"I came back after removing myself from Hidan…" Kakuzu mutters, trying to remove the misery from his voice as Konan stares at him in disbelief.

"You… you _left_ my son?" She whispers with malice to her tone, her crimson eyes betraying every ounce of anger and fear she felt.

Kakuzu takes a shuttering gulp, turning to look back at her, the anger somehow chilling his veins. "My apologies… I was fooled."

"So you haven't really left him; therefore, you broke the call of judgment and shall die." Pein says then, glaring at the wolf before him just as his own vampire returns with the cloak for Kakuzu. "Besides, how are you the alpha? I was under the impression Kisame was."

Gaara nods off to the side, his blank eyes also boring holes into Kakuzu's skull. "What exactly is going on here?"

Kakuzu takes a deep breath, unsure of how to explain to the other lines of immortality exactly why he was in Kisame's place. "The truth is, I created the pack. I only gave Kisame the power to control it since I didn't want to; he was never truly the alpha."

"You wolves work in strange ways…" Gaara murmurs to himself, but nods non-the-less.

Pein only scoffs. "Then what is it you want? If you claim you left Hidan, it can't be about him."

"It's about your shitty war." Kakuzu barks unintentionally, the mention of Hidan setting him off. "We want it to end so we may be free to go and collect Hidan…!"

"So you haven't actually left him?" Pein counters, his spite growing larger by the second.

Kakuzu groans low in his throat, the sound slowly turning to a growl. "I left him, but I now realize that is was a mistake."

"How can you change your mind about something so important as to who your mate is?" Pein challenges, stepping forward to glare directly into Kakuzu's eyes.

"I made a mistake, it's as simple as that." Kakuzu says, his own voice dripping with as much venom as any vampires could. "Hidan could die before of what I did, and I want to change that."

"So it's not about love then?" Pein scoffs, stepping back a little to look Kakuzu over a little. "So what if he dies, he's a traitor and I would rather die than let him come back."

"Then go die, you heartless bastard!" A voice screams, bringing the two leaders out of their glaring contest to turn to the source. Pein's jaw slackens, his eyes widening when he sees his own wife glaring at him. "Hidan's dying…!" Konan chokes, tears clutching at her eyes in her anger. "I want my son back, but if you can't even—"

"_Silence_!" Pein screams back, moving as though he were to slap her. Konan flinches, but the contact never comes. Opening her eyes, Konan looks back to her mate, shock filling her at the sight.

Kakuzu glares down at the smaller man. "_Never_ raise your hand to a lady." He spits, his voice low and dangerous.

Pein only snarls, his ringed eyes shining with anger as he pulls out of Kakuzu's grasp. Turning on his heels, Pein brings down his hand, clawing at the werewolf. As quickly as his human reflexes would allow, Kakuzu pulls back, his body shifting back to his second form to better his fighting ability.

The head vampire didn't seem to really mind, hissing as he came to attempt a second strike. Kakuzu merely twists out of the way, biting down onto the exposed forearm of his opponent to swing Pein around into the floor. A booming crash resonates within the room, the spectators all silent as they watch the proceedings of the fight.

Standing over the bloodsucker, Kakuzu stares down, waiting for another attempt at striking him down. Pein remains in his cracked hole, crimson eyes glaring up in devastation. Hesitating only a second, Kakuzu lifts one of his large paws, bringing it down to stand upon Pein's chest in victory, turning his snout to the ceiling to howl before turning away from the fallen form and towards the exit.

Quickening his pace, Kakuzu busts out the front door, back out onto the lawn to begin heading to where he'd left Hidan. A grouped howl echoes after him before the sound of his pack mates following him reaches his ears.

Konan watches the wolves all leave, her eyes wide in confusion. Sasori comes to her side, grabbing hold of her shoulder as Deidara joins him. "Konan, I think he may be going to Hidan…"

Gaara nods his head, looking to the head female vampire. "It seems Naruto and I weren't really needed after all; you chose for yourselves for once…" Without much of a goodbye, Gaara disappears, closely followed by his protesting friend.

Sasori turns to Konan. "Should we follow them?"

Glancing only once to her fallen husband, Konan nods. "I want to save my son."

Nodding as well, Sasori turns to the clan. "You heard her; we're following the wolves to Hidan."

A murmuring of questioning follows this statement. None of them moved, staring wide eyed at the redhead.

"You will do as I say—if it weren't for me, Pein wouldn't even be here." Sasori demands, his voice booming over the whispers. All of the vampires became quiet at this before they all, slowly, agreed to his demands.

Konan watches the clan for a moment, unsure of what she should do. When no one began to protest she gained back her confidence, turning to the exits created by their intruders before following after them.

Gaining speed, Konan moves after the scent that lingered in the air, catching up to the werewolf pack quickly, by passing them all. As soon as she reached the stitched wolf who'd beaten her husband, Konan glances down at him.

Kakuzu never looks back, his eyes set ahead of him, praying to a god he didn't believe in that they'd make it in time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

Tobi stares up at the moon, his jaw slack and onyx eye shining. Hidan was still breathing as lied on the floor of the cave, but just barely. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to stay by the leech's side until it was over, but Tobi felt it was right. Something was amiss, and the good boy thought it may have something to do with Kakuzu leaving this young vampire.

His eye lingers from the shining orb in the sky, its waning complexion just barely having a pull at Tobi's wolfish heart. He looks instead to the where the sky met the desert, the violet and navy colors mixing together and forming a black hole on the horizon.

That was when he saw it. Just now coming over the vanishing point, Tobi found his jaw fall a little further than before. He didn't need his immortal eyes or senses to know just what he was seeing.

A large group of creatures was headed towards this very cave—an army attacking it's enemy it almost seemed. Yet Tobi knew it wasn't an army attacking.

If anything, they were coming to save something—rather, some_one_. Turning around to look into the darkness of the cavern, Tobi stares down at the nearly lifeless form of Hidan, his onyx eye shining over with fresh tears.

"Hidan… Tobi wishes you could see this…"

Looking back out, the group was much closer, the sand of the desert turning up and forming a cloud of dust around them all. Squinting a little, Tobi felt his heart skip a beat at what he was believed he could see.

At the front came a very beautiful woman, a vampire no doubt. But it wasn't her that made Tobi's blood swell in happiness. It was the wolf she ran alongside, the large figure's brown fur shining in the moonlight and—if Tobi had binoculars, he was sure he'd see it—the black stitches showing from underneath.

Kakuzu was coming back… he was coming back and, if Tobi were to guess, he'd stopped the war and brought the immortals together just for this one bloodsucker behind him.

It only took a minute before the group was upon the cave, all of them stopping and bringing up further dust. Tobi's body shook as he suppressed a small sob, his grin growing when Kakuzu's shaggy wolf head nodded once to him before taking off into the cave.

He wasn't entirely sure what he expected to see. Kakuzu had been gone nearly two days—would Hidan even be alright? As soon as his vampire came into view, he removed the transformation to become human again, linking his arms around the nearly lifeless form of his abandoned lover.

Hidan didn't stir.

Kakuzu's breathe caught in his throat, the cold touch of Hidan's once burning skin unwelcoming to the beast. Forcing out a shuttering breath, Kakuzu leans forward, hoping against everything else that he'd be able to hear that pulse.

One pulse was all he needed.

Bringing down his ear to the frozen chest, Kakuzu listened in silence, waiting for the thump that would change everything.

He waited for what felt like forever before he came to a simple conclusion. "No…" Kakuzu pulled back, that simple conclusion having more meaning than life itself.

"Try putting some blood in his mouth, you stupid mutt." Kakuzu's own heart skipped a beat—in the back of his mind, he wished it had been Hidan's instead. Slowly, he turned to pear over his shoulder, surprised to find Pein leaning against the rock wall, barely standing.

His breath caught in his throat, shock filling him to the core. "H-how…?"

"You didn't knock me unconscious, though you very well could have considering how weak I'd been." Pein comments easily enough, pushing himself off the wall. "If you're wondering how I made it here before you, then you really don't understand who I am." He gives a cruel smirk. "I'm not head vampire just because Sasori wanted to travel; I'm the fastest one in existence, the only one undefeated. I was weak when you'd attacked, if anything, I could have won if I wanted to pass out directly after I'd taken you out."

Kakuzu continues to stare at the auburn haired leech, his eyes wide in surprise. Pein was able to here in minutes, but it'd taken his entire pack and the vampire clan nearly an hour.

Perhaps this pierced being was a much larger force than he looked.

"Are you going to save my pathetic _son_ or are you just going to stare at me?" Pein spat then, drawing Kakuzu out of his thoughts.

His eyes moved from the head vampire to the love of his life, wondering just what he'd have to do. Would just simply putting his blood to Hidan's lips bringing him around?

Without much of a lead on what to do, Kakuzu brought his wrist to his lips, taking a sharp bite into the flesh to allow a simple blood flow. Carefully, he pulled Hidan up a little further, tilting his head to loll towards him. A small glance to Pein for reassurance and catching the nod was all Kakuzu needed before putting his wrist onto Hidan's lips.

It wasn't an immediately reaction, but Kakuzu could feel the effects take control. Suddenly, the cold feeling of Hidan's flesh warmed in Kakuzu's hold. The body he held became stiff before turning limp again just seconds before those crimson eyes opened.

Hidan's hazed over eyes were clear for the first time in months, locking directly onto Kakuzu's stitched face. The bloody wrist remained at his lips, waiting for Hidan to take more if needed. Hesitantly, Hidan brought up his own hand to hold Kakuzu's in place, taking in as much blood as he could before breaking from the wrist. His gory lips caught the wolf's by surprise, linking them together before Hidan fell weakly back into the embrace.

"I…" He croaks, his voice as hoarse as it'd been when Kakuzu. "I fucking hate you…"

Kakuzu stares down at the albino vampire blankly, before a small grin took over his bloodstained lips. "Is that all you have to say?"

For a moment, Hidan thought it over. "No, and you suck ass, you dick." The frown remained in place before Hidan couldn't help but smile back. "Why did you leave me?"

"I…" Kakuzu paused, finding that his throat hurt a little. "I thought you'd charmed me."

Hidan shook his head, the smile falling slowly from his lips. "I don't even know what the Hell that is…"

"It's when a vampire takes control of their victim's lust, bringing it to full capacity so that the human will be more willing to have someone on top of them." Pein begins, breaking the conversation and reminding Kakuzu they weren't alone. Hidan stiffens in Kakuzu's arms, staring at Pein with a slackened jaw. "A newblood cannot perform charms; that takes a year to develop."

Whipping his head back and forth, Hidan finally decides to stare at Kakuzu. "The Hell is he doing here? You didn't ask _him_ for help, did you?"

Kakuzu looks back to Hidan, a simple shake of his head being all Hidan needed. "I'm not really sure why he's here…"

Hidan gives a mischievous grin then. "Well, fuck him and kiss me, you prick."

Chuckling, Kakuzu leans down once again, capturing Hidan's lips with his and mixing his blood back together with the bit staining the albino's.

Hidan felt the weight on him before he felt Kakuzu stop moving. Pulling back, he looks about, wondering what had happened. His eyes catch onto Pein then, the orbs widening when he saw the boulder in the man's hands.

"I will _not_ let one of my own venom children _betray_ tradition…" Pein growls, low and threateningly from the back of his throat. Hidan felt his heart race, the feeling of Kakuzu's own heartbeat pounding into his side where the beast's chest was resting.

Gulping back the lump that had suddenly formed, Hidan shook his head. "You-you're not my venom father… Konan is my venom mother…"

Pein drops the rock, the crash resonating throughout the cave as he knelt down to Hidan's level. "Who do you think she got her venom from…?"

His voice was like ice, cutting over Hidan's skin and grazing his nerves, causing his body to convulse into a shaking fit. Pein moves closer, reaching out so slowly, Hidan was sure that time was moving slowly just for him to see how Pein moved to strangle his neck.

The breath was gone from his lungs, all airflow disappearing and causing Hidan to choke. This was unlike any of the strangling Pein had done before—Hidan couldn't even speak around his chokes, the desperate need to breath barely making it through the chokehold Pein's hand had.

Suddenly he was gasping and choking entirely on air, the ability to breathe returning to him. Hidan shudders at the feeling, an icy cold touch pulling him out from beneath Kakuzu. Looking about as the clouds in his vision cleared, Hidan saw that Pein was limp beside the wolf he loves.

Before he could find out what had caused this, a chill runs through his veins, starting from the exact place of where the neck meets the shoulder. Shivering, Hidan turns to find the source, coming face to face with his venom mother.

"Konan…?" He murmurs, the dizzy feeling leaving seconds later.

She shakes her head, hushing her son softly. "Hidan, do you know why a vampire requires drinking blood…?"

He stares to the woman with a blank expression, thinking over her words and how that effects this situation. When nothing came, he shook his head.

"No one can live off venom, Hidan, yet it runs in our veins." She presses a hand to her chest as though she were pointing to her heart. "The heart beats when we give it the blood it needs to survive, and the venom feeds from that.

"The venom, however, can take over the system fully, so a vampire is required to take in the blood of more than one victim to survive. That way, the venom can never become used to one kind and eventually take control. When a vampire becomes accustomed to drinking from one singular blood type, the venom learns the ways of eating at its source faster…"

Konan's crimson eyes begin to sparkle then, but the sight was so blue to her feelings that the orbs were saddening. "Vampires can drink from one another, but only just barely. If they drank from other immortals, they do become addicted, but the effects of taking from a werewolf had never been tested… Demon blood changes so regularly in strange ways that the venom never figures its workings. You're the first vampire to drink a werewolf's blood, Hidan, and the effects are just as we'd always assumed…

"Werewolf blood will kill you…" Hidan's barely beating heart takes a moment to continue its slow movements, letting the young vampire know it'd skipped a beat. "They have blood like a normal human, but there is something to it that makes it so addicting that your body will reject all others. Drinking Kakuzu's blood will kill you one day if this keeps going…"

Hidan shakes his head, the dread falling over him before he even understood why he felt so upset. "B-but… I _need_ his blood… my body—"

"I bit you and replaced the old venom with fresh venom." Konan cuts through his statement, her breath hitching as she tries to choose her words carefully. "You're… you're just like a brand new vampire again, like when I'd first changed you…"

"That…" Hidan stares at her, wide eyed confused. "I don't understand… that doesn't make any sense…"

Konan merely shakes her head, biting at her bottom lip. "The blood you take from your victim becomes your own. Kakuzu's blood was taking over your system, but the venom was used it and was slowly taking over as well. New venom will balance it all out and kill his blood, but keep you alive long enough for you to get a normal human victim again."

"Are you telling me…?" He stops, frantically looking back at his unconscious lover. "I can't…"

"A vampire's instinct is to drink blood when making love, it'd be too risky." She murmurs, her voice cracking just a little. "I'm so sorry, Hidan; you can't be with him…"

He whips back around to glare at her. "Because of fucking _tradition_?"

She shakes her head, her face taking on the most emotion Hidan had ever seen on her—so much sadness was building up in that one expression. "It's not because of tradition, Hidan…"

"Then _what_?" He snaps, his anger outweighing the pity he felt staring into her tearful eyes.

"It's _impossible_…!" Konan gasps out, sobbing on her words. "I know you love him, Hidan, but you can't… not if you could accidentally drink his blood and lose your life…"

Hidan glares at her then. "I'd rather die than be without Kakuzu."

Konan stares at him, her face softening to shock. "Would you…? Would you really choose death over being without him?"

He hesitates, surprised at himself that he didn't know the answer just then. Wasn't he madly in love with the beast? Hidan should have easily answered yes, but something held him back… it couldn't have been…

But it was. Hidan feared death.

He didn't want to die. For the first time in his existence—even from when he'd been a human—Hidan feared death.

Somehow, the man he loved wasn't worth dying over. How was that love? How could Hidan claim to love Kakuzu if he wasn't willing to die over him?

Then the answer struck him.

"If I died… Kakuzu would be devastated…" Hidan murmurs, finally regarding Konan once again. "I can't die… he needs me to live…"

Konan waits a moment for him to continue, but when he doesn't, she nods. "Have you chosen what you want?"

He nods, standing slowly in his weak state. "Let's… go home, Konan…"

She nods again, moving to collect Pein.

Hidan watches her, looking back over to Kakuzu. He stares down at the unconscious form before reaching up to touch the blood that still had to be there. Pulling his hand away, Hidan found that it was gone—of course, just like it should have done. A call from Konan alerts him that they were leaving, tearing his gaze from the werewolf lying naked on the floor.

He moves to follow her, wanting so bad to look back. He knew he couldn't though—looking back would make him want to stay. Hitching his breath, Hidan sighs.

"… goodbye, 'Kuzu…"

* * *

Kakuzu awoke feeling very cold, finding that he was lying on the cold hard stone of the cave floor. Groggily, he pulls a hand to his head, wondering what had happened.

The memories suddenly came rushing back. Abruptly, he sits up and looks about the barely lit cavern.

"Hidan…?" He calls uncertainly, wondering just where his newly renamed mate had gone.

"He left with the vampires." Kakuzu nearly jumps, but remains composed when he turns to find Kisame entering the cave. "They didn't say a word; they just ran off. After a while the sun came up, so I don't think they're coming back."

Kakuzu stares at his blue toned friend in confusion. "But…"

Kisame shook his head. "I don't know what happened, but your vampire didn't look too happy…"

"Then they're making him leave me." Kakuzu states as though it were so simple. "Hidan doesn't—"

"Itachi heard some of what was said…" Kisame states, staring at his friend with leveled eyes. "According to him, Hidan said he'd go with them himself."

Kakuzu remained rooted to his disposition. "They threatened him."

Kisame gives a bitter chuckle. "Face it Kakuzu; he left you just like you left him."

The resolve was fading quickly, causing the stitched man to fall to his knees. Staring at his hands as though they were the most hideous things in the world, Kakuzu thought this over. "… why…?"

"Itachi said something about your blood being like poison—any werewolf's really." Kisame gives a heavy sigh. "He said that Hidan told Konan he would want you to be devastated over his death when it came."

Kakuzu didn't understand anything being said. It made no sense; Hidan couldn't just leave him. But he had, and he had to have been in his right mind. With no other reasons to give against the truth, Kakuzu grudgingly accepted this.

Kisame watches his friend, waiting for any sign that he'd be alright. Of course, he knew it wasn't going to be so, but he could hope.

"Will you be alright with this…?" A foolish question, but Kisame knew he needed to ask.

Kakuzu slowly turns his gaze back up to the other wolf. "No. I don't think I ever will… but if Hidan wanted this, I'll… learn to live with it." He looks away, towards the mouth of the cave where the light outside shone brightly over the sand. "I lived without a mate for my entire life; I'm sure I can keep going."

Kakuzu knew Kisame didn't believe him, but he respected that the blue man pretended he did. At the same time, he wished Kisame would pry further, yet it really wasn't needed.

Hidan was gone. If he wanted to live without Kakuzu, then Kakuzu would live without Hidan.

Besides, if Hidan ever wanted to come back, Kakuzu knew he would welcome him back with open arms and a hit over the head. It was what would happen, what could happen.

Now he just had to wait—maybe it'd only take a day for the vampire to return at his side. Or it could take a hundred years…

Kakuzu was ninety-one years old, and his peers were much older than that even. He'd been through worse than heartache. Hidan was only so young. He'd figure it out.


	21. Extended Ending

**Extended Ending**

—Twenty Years Later—

Kakuzu hunches over the bar, sighing into his drink. It'd been so long since he'd fought any vampires; as soon as he and his pack had gotten back to the town after—what happened—there were no sign of a vampire around. The clan of their city—the largest and most well-known at that—had left for another city to live in, and probably without any werewolves around.

They couldn't afford another problem happening like the one he'd been involved in.

It wasn't exactly painful to think about. He'd lived more than ninety years before it had all happened in all honesty—did they expect something as little as heartache to hurt him? And twenty years was nothing compared to how long Kisame had been around.

Yes, it wasn't hard to live through this when comparing it to the hardships of others and how long they'd lived that way.

Of course, he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt at all. Of course it did; he'd lost the love of his life! It not only hurt him emotionally, but his pride was hit pretty hard to. What man lets the one he loves slip right through his fingers? A pansy, that's what.

"Hey fucker, you think you can pay for this?" An empty glass was slammed onto the counter by his side, the annoying voice of the drunk next to him grating on his ears.

Kakuzu didn't look at him. "Like Hell I will; pay for your own drink or get out."

A scoff was his answer before the other pulled up a stool to sit directly at his side. "You're a greedy ass, you know that?"

"What do you know…?" Kakuzu snarls, downing his own drink before ordering another. A cold hand suddenly rested on his arm, alerting to him just why this voice was so annoying.

He'd heard it before.

"Think you could take me home, 'Kuzu…?" The purr in his voice was the same as ever.

Kakuzu's heart nearly skipped a beat.

He found out a while after they'd left just why he couldn't be with the love of his life—something about his blood and the venom getting used to it. Kakuzu was grateful that his lover knew he would be devastated if he died from something like that and decided that the wolf would rather live with the knowledge that his lover was still alive somewhere out there.

However, Kakuzu never imagined—even in his wildest dreams—that this would ever happen.

"Aren't you afraid of biting me…?" Kakuzu mutters, taking his offered glass from the bartender and drinking from it.

A chuckle in his ear tickled the drums within their depths, the chill tingling down his spine. "I've got a gag that can withstand my teeth…"

Kakuzu almost choked on his drink. "What good would that do?"

"Keeps me from biting, dumb ass." The voice was less alluring now, a biting edge coming to his tone.

Humming at the thought of all this, Kakuzu takes another swig. "Do you have any ropes to go with that gag…?"

A pause before a second scoff came. "Why do we need ropes? We're only worrying about biting here."

"So I can keep you from flailing about again…" Kakuzu murmurs, trying to keep himself from smirking at his joke—even if it was true.

"You _bastard_…" The amusement was hard to miss in his voice, and Kakuzu suddenly couldn't help himself anymore.

He turns to the vampire at his side. "Hidan, are you attempting to charm me?"

Hidan grins. "Like I really need to, 'Kuzu…"

Kakuzu couldn't argue with that. Minutes later, the rouge vampire and his newly found mate were exiting the bar, leaving behind a very traumatized and confused bartender for Kakuzu's apartment.


End file.
